


Don't Leave

by ReaThompson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Awkward Boners, Brotherly Love, Claiming Bites, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Dean Flirts, Domestic Disputes, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fertility Issues, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, My First Smut, No Discrimination Towards Omegas, Omega Dean, Omega Sam Winchester, Possessive Castiel, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Castiel, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Triggers, True Mates, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean serves as an assistant to the butler that works for the mansion owned by Castiel Novak. On his master's birthday, he decides to seduce him to bed. After all, what has he got to lose? He was leaving Novak mansion soon. What he didn't count on though, was that Castiel would leave a claiming mark on him. </p><p>Now he can't leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean lay down on the meadow in front of Novak mansion. It was nice, watching the clouds pass by with each light breeze. He was done with his chores today. _Maybe I could help babysit some of the pups later_ , he thought absentmindedly. After all, he did take care of Sam on his own when his mother died. He heard children laughing a distance away, and smiled. It reminded him of Sammy and him. As kids, the two brothers were a noisy bunch. It didn’t matter whether it was day or night, for as long as they were together, they would have fun. He sighed. After his mother died, his father went mad. He was unable to keep his job, and spent all his money on booze, not caring if he was starving both his sons. Dean quit school to support Sam, but when he realized that his younger brother wanted to pursue law, he decided that doing odd jobs wasn’t going to be enough anymore. He left Sam to work at a distant country so he could earn money for his education. No matter how much Sam begged him to come back, he couldn’t. He didn’t have enough money to save up if he had used up his salary to fly back to visit him. Days became months, then years. Sam never once gave up begging him to come home.

It broke his heart when he finally met him after four years of being separated.

Sammy had grown tall. His little brother was no longer the small, clingy kid that followed his older brother around everywhere. He had grown to be an independent, strong young man. The sight made his older brother tear up. He had missed those precious years of watching his baby brother grow up. He felt better when he realized upon looking into his younger brother’s eyes, those trademark puppy dog eyes, that he was still the clingy little baby brother that he had left behind all those years ago. He couldn’t believe that even though Sam had grown up to be such a strong, tall man he would still have that pair of puppy dog eyes on him. He could see that his younger brother had teared up upon their meeting at the airport too. They hugged each other, standing there at the arrival hall, not saying anything but letting silence express how much they truly missed each other.

Dean closed his eyes.

_Yup. That was…. What? Eight years ago?_

He had changed his jobs over the years, picking one job over the other depending on their pay. Even if he grew attached to his workplace he’d still leave. He huffed. There was this one time he met a pretty Alpha woman named Lisa. They could have been, but he found a higher paying job, so he left her. He sighed. Rhonda, another Alpha, was the one he’d marry if he could turn back time. She was the one who opened his eyes to sex, love, and kinks. She was a demanding, lustful one, but that was what drawn him to her. She was a strong independent woman who had opinions that she wasn’t afraid to say out loud. He sighed again. What’s the point of thinking about all these women? He couldn’t turn back time. He’s never going to see Rhonda again. Nor is he going to go back to Lisa. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Ahem. Mind explaining to me why you’re lying here slacking off?”

A strong, motherly voice rang out from above him. Without opening his eyes, he knew who it was.

“Ellen, I’m done with my chores. Can’t a man get some rest?”

Dean snickered as he knew she was rolling her eyes at him.

“You’ve rested enough, Mr. Dean Winchester. Now get off the floor and get back to work.”

“Yeah yeah, gettin’ up.”

He opened his eyes, then brushed off the dirt on his pants as he got up. Dean watched as she fast walked back to the mansion. He grinned when she finally realized he wasn’t following her. She stopped walking, and turned to face him. Her face scrunched up as she stared at him, displeased at the little prank the man was pulling at her.

He chuckled. A few people were walking in front of him, but he didn’t pay them mind. As she stared at him with great displeasure, he chuckled. With a glimmer in his eyes, he winked at her playfully. That was when he felt someone staring at him. Amongst the people walking in front of him, there was a blue eyed, dark haired man. He froze. It was Castiel Novak, the master of the house.

The man was staring at him.

Instinctually, he lowered his gaze, bowed, then fast walked to join Ellen at the stairs. As she opened the door, he felt himself being watched. He quickly got into the house, and closed the damn door shut. She frowned, “Dean, what’s wrong with you?” Dean shook his head.

“Nothing. I’m going to check on the pups now. See ya.”

He left before she could ask him another question.

Dean sang as he cradled a pup named Julia. He was now sitting on the old white couch in the kitchen, helping a few of the kitchen maids to watch over their pups. It was five o’clock in the afternoon. The maids were busy scurrying around, preparing teatime for the workers in the mansion, as well as for the master. He looked at the many large trays in front of him. Despite the food smelling delicious, he did not have any appetite to try to steal a few bites, because one of the pups had barfed on him earlier. After he successfully put them all to sleep, Dean walked out of the kitchen. He earned a few gazes from the other staff due to his foul smelling shirt, but he didn’t care. He made his way to the large laundry room at the far end of the mansion. Noticing that the smell was getting stronger as it dried up, he took his shirt off. Ellen would kill him if she saw him this way, walking around the mansion half naked. It wasn’t as if she’d see him anyway. She was going to be on duty in the sewing ro—

A pair of familiar blue eyes met his.

Dean looked into them for a while. They were very beautiful indeed. They reminded him of the jewels that his mother used to wear around her neck when she was alive.

“Are you not cold?”

A deep, gravelly voice accompanied the gaze of the blue eyed man. Dean shook his head. _Goddamnit. Why of all people, would I bump into him?!_

“Are you done with your chores?”

He nodded. He squirmed under the Castiel’s gaze. He lowered his eyes, only to widen them when he realized that he was half naked. Suddenly aware, he quickly covered his chest with his hands, accidentally smudging more vomit on himself. He winced, and so did Castiel.

“Let us get you to the laundry room.”

Castiel led the way there. It wasn’t as if Dean didn’t know how to get there—He’d been working here for over a year. He knew every staff and every pup in this mansion, as well as every room in it. The only person he wasn’t familiar with, was this guy walking in front of him.

The two walked in silence. At first it was uncomfortable silence, but when he got used to it, it changed. It became a soothing type of quiet that calmed his nerves. He stretched his back. Dean didn’t know what got into him—He started sniffing the air.

A delicious, warm scent engulfed his senses.

 _That was awesome_. It made his mouth water, his hole clench, and his heart beat faster. He did catch whiffs of that scent when he came here at first, but ignored it every time. Now, it was much stronger, like it was coming from something around him. He widened his eyes, looking around for the source of the scent. It didn’t register in his brain that he was walking next to it. He hummed, giving up when he couldn’t figure out what made the air smell so wonderful. His brain was a haze after pulling an all-nighter the day before. He was planning on taking a long nap to catch up on his sleep but Ellen dragged him back to the mansion. The pups drained out the rest of his energy. He was basically a moving zombie right now. With his body screaming for sleep, he wasn’t too concerned about finding what projected such an amazing scent. After all, he found a job with a higher pay.

He was leaving Novak mansion in a month.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You do understand that it’s unhealthy to keep taking high doses of heavy suppressants?”

Crowley watched as Dean drank a whole glass of water after putting three heavy duty suppressant pills in his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his sleeves, rolling his eyes at him.

“You’re not an Omega. You don’t get it.”

Now it was Crowley’s turn to roll his eyes at him.

“True. But it is common knowledge that taking such a strong dosage over an extensive period of time can cause severe side effects.”

“Shut your cakehole. I feel fine.”

“When was the last time you had a proper Heat?”

“None of your business.”

Crowley lifted both his arms up in defeat. Dean was as stubborn as ever. Giving up, he went back to marking his papers. Crowley is a teacher hired by his master to teach the illiterate staff and pups in the mansion. He rubbed his temples with his large hand, looking down at the pile of books before him. Somehow his students hated math no matter how much he tried to convince them that it was a ‘very good’ and ‘interesting’ subject. Hell, he doesn’t even believe it himself, left alone be able to convince a whole classroom full of overexcited children!

“So how’s teaching coming along?”

Dean lowered his eyes to look at the homework booklet that Crowley was marking. It was a sorry sight— red marks all over the place, an indication that the child had made a lot of mistakes. Dean shivered; it made him think of his school days.

“Terrible. Especially this **child**. He takes forever to know what’s wrong.”

Dean craned his neck to get a better look at the book. He couldn’t see the name of the book owner.

“Who is it?”

“You’ve dropped by my classroom many times. What do you mean who is it?”

“I can’t see the name written on the top alright?! Just tell me!”

Crowley’s eyes narrowed.

“Dean, even if you can’t see, you can smell.”

Dean looked away, not willing to reply.

“You have to stop taking those pills. You take them twice a day, which means six heavy duty pills every day. Even mated Omegas don’t take that many.” Crowley continued, “The healthy recommended dosage is two to three pills once every two days.”

“You’re overdosing.”

Dean made his way to the classroom door.

“You have to stop doing this!”

He slammed the door shut.

_Fucking Alpha._

_What does he know?_ _Asshole. I swear, if he tries to talk to me about getting off suppressants again I’ll punch him in the face_. So what if the pills dull his senses? So what if he can’t smell things as strongly like a normal person should? He doesn’t care. In fact, he’s going to pick up a new batch soon. His suppressants are running out, but Crowley doesn’t know that. He’s going back to the pharmacy in the city to get a heavier dose. He can only smell something when it is next to him, or when it is in his face. If it doesn’t bother him, why should it bother Crowley? Who was Crowley to tell him what to do? It was none of his business. None.

Dean ran down the hallway. The servants that he passed by waved to him, not noticing the faint distraught scent that he was giving off. Seeing that they had pleasant smiles on their faces but not those of worry, he relaxed, reducing his pace to those of a snail’s.

He’s not going to lose his job over a Heat.

Not like last time.

He slammed his head onto the wall nearby. He can’t forget how dumb he was. How trusting he was. He dug his nails deep into his wrists, willing himself to focus on the pain than letting his mind wander off to that painful memory of his. He slammed his head into the wall again. He felt blood trickle down his forehead, but he didn’t care. He would do anything to forget what happened. Dean could feel the tears filled with regret clouding his vision as pieces of the memory came flooding into his mind.

Dean Winchester doesn’t cry.

He got off the floor with unsteady feet. He wiped off the blood on the wall with his plaid shirt. When he was done, he wiped his forehead and hands with it too. He felt pain throbbing from his wrists and his forehead, but chose to ignore it. He’d just put on a long sleeved shirt and some large wrist bands and pretend nothing happened.

 

* * *

 

Dean held a duster in his hand as he looked at the sculpture in the living hall. It was a beautiful winged woman standing on a marble pedestal. His conversation with Crowley in the afternoon was easily forgotten as he admired her beauty. She was an inheritance from his master’s father, who had inherited it from his grandfather. The woman had a lovely smile on her face. It reminded him of his mother.

His beautiful, sweet mother.

Dean couldn’t help but smile as he dusted the sculpture’s head. It reminded him of back then, when he had combed his mother’s hair for her after she came out from the bathroom. Her blond hair would be soaking wet, and he took pleasure in running his hand through it, watching the small water droplets fall onto the mat below them. She’d tickle him then, asking him to stop playing with her hair and get on with drying hers.

He heard a crash coming from one of corridors leading to the living hall.

It was faint, but he heard it.

He threw the duster onto the floor, and ran towards where that sound came from. It was already night time. Most had already retired back to the servant’s quarters. What could possibly make this sound? If it was burglars, how did the security guards not notice anyone? The voice got louder as he got closer to the source of it.

Dean turned on the lights, seeing one of the pantry maids being pinned onto the floor by a large man. All her clothing had been ripped off her. She was pleading, her eyes filled with nothing but fear. Without a second thought, Dean was on the man. He pulled the assailant off her. The attacker growled at him, angry that he had interrupted his forced copulation with the brown haired woman. Dean slammed his fists onto his cheekbone. A sickening crack was heard when Dean sunk his other hand into the man’s ribs. Another sound when Dean twisted the man’s arm backwards, dislocating it.

When he was done, the assailant was lying in a pool of blood unconscious.

Dean picked up the torn clothing on the floor. It can’t be worn anymore—but he had to keep this as evidence when the police arrive. The naked woman sat on the floor, crying as she covered her face with her hands. There was cum on her arms, legs, chest… Dean unbuttoned his plaid shirt. The woman froze. Her eyes widened in horror. She backed towards the wall, eyes tearing up again.

Dean lifted both his arms up. When she understood that he meant her no harm, she relaxed. She slumped against the wall, dazed. He draped his shirt over her, then pulled out his cell to call the police.

 

* * *

 

The man, who was one of the security guards, was detained, fired by the master, then thrown into jail. It was a smooth procedure, not only because they had evidence and an eye witness but also because of their master who got enraged by the news. The court case that would have taken months or years was finished in just a month, a feat that their master accomplished through his personal contacts. It was a happy day when it was announced that the rapist was found guilty. He squeezed the brunette’s hand then, smiling when he saw tears of joy run down her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

Dean was packing his clothes, humming a song as he did so. He doesn’t have much belongings. To him, everything was disposable. If his things can’t fit into his small luggage bag, so be it. He could always get a new shirt or pants. Dean looked at the designs most of his clothes had. Either they were plain or were plaid. He remembered how Sammy always liked to see plaid on him whenever they went clothes shopping. The little kid always fancied plaid. And he always made it clear that he wanted his older brother to wear plaid with him too. Dean smiled at the memory. The memory of his little brother pulling his shirt, asking him to try on the plaid one he had in his hands.  _Good times._  He didn’t have to turn his head to know who it was when a loud knock was heard on his door. It opened before he could answer, as per usual.

“You’re not leaving on Wednesday, are you?”

Jo watched as Dean went through his closet. He turned to face the blond butler.

“You know, I still have not gotten used to seeing a woman in a tux.”

Jo rolled her eyes.

“Answer the damn question, Dean. You were supposed to leave last month, but because of the court case you didn’t. What about your job? Tell me the truth. Are you leaving or not? I know that your flight is on Wednesday. It’s Monday now—”

He watched as the blond woman fidgeted restlessly. She’s trying to act cool, but he knows that she’s worried.

“I’m not leaving on Wednesday.”

Jo wrapped her arms around him, happy.

“… I’m leaving on Sunday.”

Jo pushed him away, glaring at him.

“With what you’ve been through with the other house servants? Do you have any idea how much they love you? Especially after you saved Meredith?”

“I know.”

Dean’s voice softened as he continued, “They all loved me, Jo. It never stopped me from leaving them.”

Jo grabbed his collar. “Don’t you dare step out of this house.”

Dean brushed her hand away, “Jo. You know you can’t stop me. I’ve already hand in my resignation letter to you.”

She hissed at him, “Well I don’t approve.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You didn’t say that when I did last month.”

“Because I was waiting for you to say you take it back.”

Dean smiled as a sad look crossed his face. That was never going to happen. As much as he loved Jo as a sister, he wouldn’t stay back because of her. He wouldn’t stay just because Novak mansion felt like home. Despite how much it reminded him of how his home had felt like before his mother passed away, he has to go.

“Why do you want to leave so badly?”

“Because I want to.”

He stormed out of the room, ignoring the blond woman’s protests.

He went into the kitchen. He grabbed his pockets, feeling the insides for the small pill container inside his black leather jacket. When he took it out, he groaned. It was empty. He had finished the pills a week ago. He forgot about it completely.

 _Goddamnit_.

Dean buried his hands in his hair, frustrated. He was so caught up in what happened in the mansion that he forgot to grab a fresh supply of it. Today was his day off, so he could go to the city and get those pills if he wanted. The problem was that he felt lazy. He pondered asking Crowley for a favour, when he caught a heavenly scent.

It caught Dean by surprise. He felt his rational mind retreating as a more feral, primal part of him emerge. As if in a trance, he followed the scent, letting his long buried Omega instincts to take over his senses. It has been ages since he last got a good, clear mouthful, or noseful, of a scent. He wondered whether the scent smells wonderful because he stopped taking suppressants, but his thoughts got interrupted when the scent got stronger, closer. The scent filled his body with a lovely warm feeling that he couldn’t shake away no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t take it anymore. He paused in his tracks, breathing in heavily.

“Hello, Dean.”

He snapped his eyes open. A deep gravelly voice was accompanied by the now powerful, mouth-watering scent.

Shivers went down his spine as he felt his body heat up with lust.

He twitched. It was the first time his body had cried out for the touch of a person. The scent made Dean weak in the knees. It took him a lot to not kneel and present where he was. He couldn’t bring it in himself to blame his Omega instincts— It was the most alluring scent he has ever come across throughout his entire life. Slick was already leaking from his hole. His body trembled as it screamed at him to tear off his clothes and ride his cock.

The scent of Omega arousal was in the air. It came from him. His eyes widened. It has been years since he last smelt it in the air. It was a strong scent, and he was sure the man would be able to smell it soon. He felt the man behind him tense up. The Alpha growled, his voice filled with nothing but desire. Another delicious scent reached Dean’s nose— Alpha arousal. Dean’s body responded to it. He felt slick coating his cheeks as his body released more pheromones into the air, a silent siren’s call to the Alpha behind him.

He heard the twigs snap under the weight of his master walking towards him. Dean looked at his surroundings. He was standing in the private garden of his master’s. The strong, delicious scent of Alpha arousal was clouding his mind, making him whimper in want. He whined, signalling the Alpha to come closer. It didn’t make sense how he got there, but it did the moment he felt strong arms curling around his waist. He bore his neck for the Alpha, letting the man scent him. Dean felt slick dampening his pants as Castiel’s soft lips grazed his neck. When he was done scenting him, Castiel placed a light kiss on his neck, and bore his neck for him in return. The gesture aroused Dean more—it was an intimate act that showed love and favour.

It was weird that his master had offered such an intimate gesture, but he did not think much of it. All he could think about was the Alpha’s knot. He licked his lips in anticipation. Dean turned around to scent him, filling his whole being with that exquisite scent that belonged to Castiel Novak. He trailed his hand down his master’s chest, feeling the hard muscles hiding beneath the smooth dress shirt. Dean licked the man’s neck, and when the man responded well, started sucking light bruises onto his skin. He proceeded to unbutton Castiel’s shirt, feeling more slick drip out of him when the man’s scent turned muskier with arousal.

“How may I help you, _Master_?”

He nipped at his ear, earning a moan from the Alpha. Dean ran his hand over Castiel’s back, touching him sensually. He relished the feel of each muscle that belonged to the Alpha. Dean rubbed his knee into Castiel’s crotch, feeling the length harden under his touch. He reached his hand down and palmed his master’s erection. He massaged it gently, enjoying each sound that came out of his master’s supple lips as he stroked the hard length through his pants. He snickered, watching the beautiful blue eyed man slowly lose control of himself.  

“Since you don’t have anything for me to help you with, I shall take my leave. Have a good day sir.”

Dean took a step back, admiring the large tent that his master had sported during his fondling session. He bowed, then left, leaving a stunned Castiel standing in the middle of his own private garden.

Oh, what fun it was to be able to scent again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I just need to tell y'all that I only update when my fic is on the 2nd or 3rd page of the Omega Dean tag. xD 
> 
> I hope it wasn't too sudden that Dean made a move? And also I hope the scene was... smooth. I'm so worried. This is actually the first time I wrote pervy stuff. I hope it was alright for you guys. By the way, those who are looking for the other pairings like sabriel and crobby you guys have to wait until chap 5 or 6 for the characters to appear. xD


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since that day, Dean started taking mild suppressant pills.

He stopped buying heavy duty suppressants. He even bought quality detox tea to wash away the toxins accumulated in his body from taking them. It left him weak for a while, but it was worth it. _Crowley will surely ask what’s with the change of heart_. Dean snickered. Should he spare him the details? Or should he tell him a lie? Dean toyed with the pill box in his hands. Ever since what happened in the garden, he decided to change to mild suppressants. His sense of smell returned slowly. His sex drive came back slowly too. It had been a year and a half since he came here that he jacked off. Sounds unbelievable for a sex maniac like him, but it was true. But after what happened with Castiel…

Lord knows the reason why he’s never going back on heavy duty suppressants again.

Dean found the old him again. The strong, powerful him that he felt that he had left behind ever since the incident in Eckhart mansion. Of course, with all the benefits of regaining his numbed senses, came some drawbacks. Everybody, except the Harvelles and Crowley, thought that he was a Beta. It came to the staff as a surprise when he suddenly smelt like an Omega.

The Alpha male staff that had treated him as their equals became dumbfounded; the Beta staffs were confused; the Omegas on the other hand, were happy that there was one more Omega in the mix of their household.

Some of them felt hurt that he lied to them. Well, they never asked, so he never corrected them. They all assumed that he was a Beta because his scent was very faint. If they had been more keen to get to know him, they would have found out earlier, just like Crowley. Jo was the butler who hired him after all, so of course her whole family would know about his designation. Ellen was supportive the whole time, constantly reminding him to take his suppressants. Well, she doesn’t know he takes and overdoses on heavy duty suppressants. She just thought that he was one of those Omegas that had enough money to buy premium quality heavy duty scent blockers and high grade suppressants. Dean shivered. She would kill him if she found out. The thing is, he lied to her, telling her that he applies a whole ton of the expensive scent blocker stuff, when in reality he doesn’t own a single stick of it. Thank god none of the Harvelles ever asked if he could lend one to them. Bill played the role of a reassuring father. Whenever Dean was feeling down he would be there. When his memories proved to be too much for him, Bill would make him take a rest, and would take over his duties. Despite this, he never asked what caused his mental breakdown. For that, Dean was grateful. He wasn’t prepared to share it, even though he trusted Bill more than anyone in the mansion.

Dean felt at home whenever Ellen nags at him fondly, or when Jo acts like a little girl around him when no one else is around. As for Bill, he found out that he knew his father. He didn’t hold high regards for John; he felt that he was too uptight, too stubborn and impatient to be a good Alpha to his family. He told Dean that John was a good man, but that he changed. Well, Dean got the receiving end of everything that went wrong in his father’s life. So of course he knew. He knew how perfect his father was before his mother died. He remembered how kind, how gentle, how loving he was towards Dean. But when his mother died, everything changed. He hated everything. He even hated Dean, who tried his best to keep him alive from his alcohol addiction. The only thing that kept Dean from breaking down was his Sammy. Whenever Sammy smiled, Dean felt the world lighten up, even if it was just for a while.

How he had hoped that life had turned out different. If he had a loving dad like Bill, he wouldn’t have had to leave his little brother behind for so many years. He wouldn’t have to leave his hometown at all, and he wouldn’t be carrying the regrets he held onto now. In fact, he might have gotten himself married, and he’d be having kids and a loving home on his own right now.

It was an honour for the Harvelles to look after him, and for that he is eternally grateful. The Harvelles have been serving the Novaks for eight generations, serving them as butlers. Bill, the seventh generation, watched their master grow up. When Castiel decided to move out of the family home to start a business, he followed him. The Harvelles were highly respected amongst the servants of the Novak family. Sometimes he felt that he didn’t deserve their attention at all.

“So, you gotten anything for Master Novak yet?”

Jo calls their master Castiel for he watched her grow up, but whenever she talks about him to the other staff, she calls him Master. Dean shook his head.

“I know your flight is on Sunday, but his birthday is on Saturday. So you technically still have to celebrate it with us.”

Dean groaned. “Alright. Whatever. I’ll get something for my soon-to-be-ex-boss master.”

He waved off the blond woman, who rolled her eyes at him as she watched him leave.

Dean passed by servants that were holding onto wrapped presents. He didn’t even need to guess who was it for. Dean stood outside Crowley’s classroom door. There was only a few minutes’ left until break time for the pupils in his class. He could wait. He’s leaving Novak mansion on Sunday after all, and he’s sure that next to the Harvelles, this stubborn prick is someone he _might_ miss.

“Now kids. Does anyone know why this Saturday is so special?”

Dean shivered at how sweet Crowley’s voice sounded.

“It’s a special day for someone important in this house. Who could it be?”

The kids squealed in excitement. Some raised up their hands, wanting to be the first to answer his question. He noticed how excited they were. The kids really do love Crowley.

“It’s Master Novak’s birthday!”

The kids squealed louder as they yelled out their answer. _Huh. So that sexy blue eyed guy is loved by kids too huh. He sure has fans all over the place_. Crowley was handing out coloured papers and giving out instructions, but Dean’s mind wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. He heard the alarm clock on Crowley’s desk ring.

“Break time. Be back in thirty minutes, class!”

The children filed out of the class, leaving their teacher to tidy up the place.

“Hello, handsome. So, what brings you to my humble classroom?”

“I have nothing to do.”

Crowley chuckled, then went back to tidying the mess his students had made. When he turned around, he rolled his eyes.

“Get your feet off my table. Dean, stop eating that. That was a gift from my student, and I plan to eat it for dinner.”

Dean put down the half eaten apple. He smirked. “I thought you hated your students.”

When Crowley didn’t answer, he took another bite off the apple. Crowley glared at him.

“Someone named Crowley told me he hated feelings. Oh what a surprise.”

“You see? This is why I hate feelings.” Crowley huffed, “Let someone get close to you and they’re now eating your food and throwing sassy comebacks.”

“Oh come on, you love me.” He winked at Crowley, who rolled his eyes at him.

“If you weren’t my best friend, I’d have you kicked out and a curse placed on you already for defiling my classroom.”

Dean laughed. “You don’t scare me, short guy. Come at me. I can take whatever mojo you have on.”

Crowley sighed. “I really do not know what to do with you. You’re such a handful.”

Dean winked at him. “That’s what she said.”

Tired, Crowley sat onto the stool in front of his desk. Break time is almost up. He drank the remainder of the tea he had in the cup on the table.

“So, what made you change your mind about the suppressants?”

 _I knew it._ Dean knew the moment he walked in that that would be the first thing he’d inquire about. Hell, the moment he started taking mild suppressants his Omega scent was at full blast. Even if he tried to hide it, it’s obvious that he’s changed the dosage.

“I realized that by overdosing I lost opportunities to enjoy things around me.”

Yeah, like he lost the opportunity to bone his master throughout the year.

Hell, he knows he smells good to the man too. Fuck, imagine how many times he could have fucked the guy if only he could have smelt him. He smells like sex on a walking, fuckable stick.

“You’re leaving on Sunday aren’t you? I have something to give you before you leave.”

Crowley’s voice brought him to the present. Damn was he grateful for it. If it wasn’t for him he would have actually defiled the classroom by dripping slick in his pants.

“Okay, so class begins in a few minutes. You prepared anything for Castiel yet?”

Unlike Jo, Crowley doesn’t use any titles when referring to their master. Dean shook his head.

“Well. You go figure things out. I have a class to run.”

Crowley gave him a quick grin before he turning back to face his class.

Dean made his way back to the kitchen to double check the kitchen inventory given to him. The Harvelle family literally stripped him of work. In the past he was a busy man who didn’t have time for himself. Now he literally hangs out with the other staff, dropping by random locations in the mansion to have a chat or two with the servants there. It was nice at first, being able to catch up with the people who he worked with. He loved being able to finally freely roam the mansion without a care in the world. But as time grew on, he became restless.

A few maids passed by him. They giggled, caught in their conversation. When they noticed Dean, they waved, then continued walking down the hallway.

“Master is so good looking, isn’t he?”

“Yes, oh my god, I love his blue eyes.”

“His lips are gorgeous.”

 _You have no idea how right you are_.

The feeling of Castiel’s lips on his neck was something he held onto. He remembered the hardness of his master’s length pressed against his leg. How seductive his master was as he fondled his cock, and how his beautiful face was as it became twisted with lust. He could still hear those lovely sounds that came out of Castiel’s supple lips. He grinned. He knows what to give him now. 

_You will like my birthday present, my dear master._

 

* * *

 

Today is Saturday.

Days flew by, and before he knew it, Saturday was at his doorstep. The servants were running around, excited. Food and drinks were set on long banquet tables. Their master was dragged out of his office and placed in the makeshift throne they build. There was singing, dancing, as well as games being held. Gifts were piled up in a corner, far away from the party so that it wouldn’t get wet or destroyed by accident.

Dean smiled, a warm feeling surfacing in his heart. This was the first time he’s seen such an extravagant show of admiration from servants. Sure, servants in the mansions he served before do hold birthday parties for their masters, but it was only out of duty. Servants here are actually excited for it. They put effort into their presents, into the food, into the decorations… Everything. Even the children, who put their hearts into drawing tiny balloons and smiley faces onto their birthday cards.

He was going to miss all of this happiness, all this laughter, tomorrow.

He closed his eyes, trying to memorize the sound of servants happily chatting away, to the sound of children squealing in excitement.

To the sound of joy.

After the dinner, the huge birthday cake was cut. The servants cheered at the sight of their master standing on a wooden stool to cut the tall cake. The cooks distributed the cake slices, and everyone murmured praises to them on how delicious it was. Dean moaned at the first bite; it was the best slice of cake he’d ever tasted.

The real party began after the cake ceremony. The servants brought out the fine alcohol they bought themselves. Their master was forced to play the alcohol games they invented. It was funny, seeing their stoic master balancing a bottle of vodka on his forehead while trying to pour wine into an empty champagne bottle. He ended up losing to his younger competitors, but he was smiling. Everyone was making an ass out of themselves, and it didn’t matter for they were all having fun.

Dean chuckled as he watched his co-workers start the alcohol game called Splash. Cups of alcohols were thrown around the large field as servants dodged and splashed alcohol at each other. They are all adults, but tonight they had all regressed back to children who squealed in excitement. In the corner of his eye, he saw someone shuffling amongst the huge pile of gifts a few steps away from him.

The smell of alcohol was strong, but it was unmistakable.

It was Castiel Novak.

He wasn’t drunk; he was soaked with alcohol. The man was picking up gifts, a heartfelt smile on his face as he read the birthday cards attached to them. His eyes were soft as he cradled each gift with care.

“Happy birthday, Master.”

His master tore his eyes away from the gift in his hands, and met his gaze. Castiel’s blue eyes stunned him. It was beautiful as always. It crinkled at the sides as he smiled warmly at him.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Do you like your presents, Master?”

His master placed the gift back onto the floor gently before straightening himself again.

“They are very lovely. I am grateful to have received them all.”

His warm smile was still there as he looked into Dean’s eyes. His gratitude for his servants were shining brightly in his bright cerulean blue eyes.

“Would you like to receive my present, sir?”

Castiel nodded. He tilted his head in curiosity, the pupils of his blue eyes slowly dilating.

Not breaking eye contact with him, Dean stepped closer until he was in front of him. He pushed Castiel onto the wall behind him.

“Are you sure?” He whispered, his breath hot on Castiel’s neck.

Dean smiled darkly at himself when the man tensed up. He could smell it.

Alpha arousal.

“I am.”  

Dean pressed his body onto his master’s. His hands slid down his back, his fingers tracing the muscles of the blue eyed man. Dean kissed the outline of his master’s jaw. The man groaned, and bore his neck for him. He scented his master, the intimate act one that he didn’t understand but loved. Dean felt the man pull him closer to his body. Soft lips landed on his neck. Dean bore his neck so Castiel could scent him more. He heard the man moan— he had made sure that he had taken enhancers to boost his scent today. In other words, the scent of his Omega arousal was strong. So strong that he admired his master’s strength of not ripping his clothes and slamming his cock inside him.

Dean reached down to palm at the Alpha’s crotch, smiling when he realized that it was already hard. He trailed butterfly kisses down his neck. He watched as the blue eyed man relished in it, enjoying it. Slowly, he reached down to undo his master’s belt. All Dean wants at the moment was to feel the thick length of his master inside him. He slid Castiel’s pants down, feeling his lustful gaze on him as he knelt next to the man’s crotch. He began to suck on his cock, licking the slit as he savored the salty taste that came with his pre-cum.

Dean felt his hole clench desperately at nothingness, but didn’t bother. He could feel a tremendous amount of slick pouring out of him. The taste of his master in his mouth was fantastic. He never knew sucking a man would feel so good. He enjoyed listening to his master’s moans as he bobbed his head up and down his dick. He whined, imagining how it’d feel like if this was inside him. Dean got excited when he felt a knot form at the base of Castiel’s cock. He caught it in his mouth, humming in delight as it stretched it wide. He milked Castiel’s knot, feeling the hot cum go down his throat over and over again.

When it shrunk, Dean pulled back, letting the dick slowly slip out of his mouth. He kissed it softly. Dean stood up, licking his lips. The tasty flavor of Castiel’s cum was still hot on his tongue. He gazed longingly at his master’s crotch. Maybe if he begged, he’d be able to taste more.

To have more.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered hotly as he held Dean close to his chest.

“Your room or mine?”

Dean shuddered at the question. He felt his voice strain with lust.

“Yours.”

With a firm grasp of his hand, Dean was led away from the party.

The next thing he knew, he was being slammed into a soft, large mattress.

His master stood in front of the large bed, undressing himself in front of him.

As pieces of clothing was torn away, Dean couldn’t help but stare. He licked his lips at what he saw. The man before him had a chiselled body. His skin, despite being tan, was smooth. Despite cumming just ten minutes ago, his Alpha cock was hard again. The bright red tip made him groan in arousal. Dean stared at it in awe; he couldn’t wait to feel it inside him. It was agonizing, waiting for the handsome man to finish stripping. Dean whined, signalling the Alpha to quicken the process. His slick was dripping uncontrollably now. As if on que, the Alpha crawled into the bed. Dean felt the bed dip as the man made his way towards him. He felt his slick gush out when Castiel started to remove his clothing.

The moment his boxers fell onto the floor, the Alpha lunged himself at his nipples, taking turn to suck on each one while caressing his body. Castiel placed light kisses on his chest, and slowly made his way down. Dean hissed when Castiel stroked the tip of his dick gently. He arched his back, feeling pleasure building when the man started teasing his rim with his finger. Castiel held him close, landing soft kisses on his neck as he slipped the first finger inside Dean. He gasped at the welcomed intrusion. More slick was leaking out now, causing the Alpha to insert the second finger. Castiel thrusted them in and out of him, but it wasn’t enough. Dean’s inner muscles squeezed tightly around his fingers, begging for more. When the third finger went in, he knew he was ready. Most people would wait for their body to get used to the fingers thrusting inside them before the main act, but Dean knew his body was prepared. That his body wants this. A soft, soothing voice rang from above him. Castiel was looking at him, his free hand gently caressing Dean’s face.

“Are you ready, Dean?”

Dean nodded, nuzzling the hand that was caressing his face. 

Castiel smiled at him warmly.

What Dean didn’t expect, was for the man to kiss him. Soft lips landed on his. It was chaste at first, but it changed in mere seconds when Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth. Dean ravaged Castiel’s mouth, greedily tasting him. He sucked his tongue, battling it for dominance as he licked Castiel’s lips to show him how horny he was.

“Cas, take me.”

Castiel pushed himself inside Dean. Dean whimpered as he felt the large cock slowly make its way deeper and deeper inside him. He began at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt the Omega underneath him. Dean whimpered, thrusting himself back onto the Alpha’s cock, signalling him to go faster. Dean grabbed onto the back of the Alpha, moaning when he picked up the pace. When the pleasure proved to be too strong, Dean clenched onto the bedsheet. Castiel thrusted into him at a steady pace, his blue eyes never leaving the beautiful man who cried out in pleasure with each snap of his hips.

“Alpha, harder! Please! Fuck me!”

Castiel growled. He slammed himself inside Dean, enjoying the loud moan that the Omega released. He pounded his dick hard into him. He felt ecstatic, caught in the feeling of tight, slick muscles clenching eagerly around his cock. Castiel leaned downwards towards Dean, and held him, not losing rhythm as he continued thrusting into him. He kissed Dean softly on his lips.

In his blurry haze of pure arousal, Dean felt Castiel suck on his neck. It would leave a bruise tomorrow when he leaves for the airport, but he doesn't care. He enjoyed it. He purred, the light touch of Castiel’s lips on his shoulder welcoming. He whimpered when he started licking him. Then, sharp pain. Dean came instantly. He didn’t know why, but his heart felt blissful and warm the instant he felt the pain on his shoulder. Before he could process what happened, he got distracted by the arousing feeling of a knot swelling inside him. Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s hair, his voice gentle and calm as he asked him a question, a strong contrast to the hard, lustful thrusts he was giving him.

“Can I knot you, Dean?”

Dean nodded fervently. Castiel didn’t stop moving even after it had caught onto his rim.  He whimpered when the knot grew to its full size. With a grunt, hot cum got pumped into his womb, filling him up. Dean’s inner walls clenched rhythmically, squeezing the knot to milk all the seeds from the handsome Alpha. He moaned each time he felt a gush of hot cum fill him.

Castiel shifted Dean to his side, where he spooned him. The knot kept them in place, and until it goes down, the two were tied together. Castiel rubbed his hand over Dean’s stomach, soothing him. He nuzzled Dean’s neck. Dean turned his head slightly, and earned a chaste kiss from him. Castiel wrapped his strong arms around Dean, scenting him as he held him close to his chest. When the knot shrunk, Castiel flipped him over, and the two made out. Castiel kissed him longingly, lovingly. In fact, if Dean didn’t know better, he would have thought that Castiel was making love to him. The way Castiel caressed him as he thrusted into him was gentle. His voice was kind and affectionate. If there was a word to describe it, the sex felt sincere, pure. Thinking that he was reading too much into it, he brushed it away.

He felt a soft kiss land on his cheek.

Dean, who had been tracing patterns onto Castiel’s arm, looked up. Emerald green eyes became lost in jewel blue ones. Castiel smiled warmly at him, and pulled him closer. He kissed him, adorning his face with small pecks as he caressed Dean’s back with one hand. He bore his neck to Dean. Smiling, Dean leaned over, and scented him. It was an intimate act, and now that they had sex, it became even more personal. Maybe, for today, he could pretend that he was loved.

Castiel kissed his lips, his eyes filled with affection as he pulled away. Dean pulled him back into the embrace. He returned the kiss. Castiel closed his eyes, opening his mouth slightly as to allow Dean to slip his tongue in. Their tongues danced with each other, reminding their owners of the returning arousal as they pressed their bodies closer from the kiss.

Dean felt slick dripping out of him. He ignored it, for he enjoyed the current state he was in with Castiel, who was ravaging his mouth with his tongue. It was a passionate one, making him pant and leak more slick the longer their tongues clashed together. He was so caught up in it that he didn’t realize a hand slipping down his thighs. Castiel gently pulled away from him, and licked his hands. He blushed upon the realization that the hand was coated with fresh slick. He didn’t need to be asked—Dean lunged at the Alpha. He was still loose from before, so he pumped Castiel’s semi hard cock to get it ready for their next session. When it got hard enough, he sat on it, bobbing himself up and down the hard length.

Dean spent the night in his master’s room, panting and screaming his name.

When he woke up, he found himself lying in Castiel’s arms. The man was holding him tightly, as if not willing to let him go. Dean smiled to himself. He caressed Castiel’s face, trying to memorize the features of this man who made him feel loved, even if just for a night. Dean kissed his cheek, and chuckled when he felt the man stir. Gently, he peeled the man’s arms off him. He got off the bed, whistling quietly to himself when he noticed how the bedroom smells fully of cum, slick, and arousal. There was a hint of something else as well, but he wasn’t sure what it was. It made him feel warm inside, but he couldn’t pinpoint what kind of scent it was. Dean looked at the clock on the bedside table. There is four more hours to go until his flight. He stretched, thinking of what to do next. He planned to eat a hearty breakfast with the Harvelles, hang with Crowley for a while, then go to the airport in a taxi.

Seeing that they had a sex marathon last night, Dean couldn’t see why Castiel would mind if he used his fancy bathroom. He turned on the tap for the tub, filling it with hot water. Seeing that it’d take some time to fill up, he returned to the bedroom. Castiel was still asleep. Dean smiled, admiring his face as he picked up his clothes from the floor. After he set the clothes on the table nearby, he walked towards him, and pulled the blanket over the man’s shoulders.

Dean stepped inside the bathtub. He lingered in it for a while, enjoying the sensation of being soaked in hot water. He scrubbed himself lightly. Their intense marathon got him covered in cum and slick. Not that he didn’t enjoy it. He was almost done, when his fingers touched a sore spot on his shoulder. It hurt, and Dean winced at the pain. He got out of the bathtub to get a closer look at it. He wiped away the water vapour on the bathroom mirror, and gasped.

A distinct bite mark could be seen on his shoulder, where a bruise had formed.

A claiming mark.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would actually like to know if you guys think that this fic is set in our world? Or do you guys feel that it's in another world? How does the fic feel like to you? I would like to know what you guys think when you read it.
> 
> And sorry for the late replies. Sometimes I just don't know what to say, so I end up leaving it for a long time to figure about how to write the best reply for you. Rest assured I really love receiving comments from all of you. 
> 
> I finally wrote the main attraction! Yayyy! Omg so hard. This is my first smut. The first actual sex scene I wrote. I wrote other fics before this, but I could never reach the smut scene, which explains why most of them just... got left hanging. I apologize if any of you guys read my previous work before. I was having a hard time writing the smut in this fic, but thanks to everyone's comments I felt motivated to complete it. You guys made me brush my worries aside about my inexperience. Thanks to all of you for helping me with this breakthrough!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean panicked.

He ran back to his room. Dean hastily grabbed his bags. He didn’t even bother to say his goodbyes as he rushed to the front of the house to get into the taxi waiting outside. When he reached the airport, he prayed that the man hasn’t woken up yet, that he hasn’t realized that Dean wasn’t in the mansion. He does not believe in God, but it was in that moment that he felt that he needed His strength. He didn’t understand what was happening.

_Why did he claim me?_

Dean buried his face in his hands. He could feel the throbbing coming from the mark, as if the spot on his shoulder had gained a heart of its own. His eyes kept drifting to the clock on the wall. Sweat dripped down his face. He wants to leave. He wants to leave now.

He couldn’t relax until he finally boarded the plane. His eyes darted from left to right, afraid he might get caught back to the mansion if he was spotted. The air stewardess asked him if he was sick, but he shook his head. Unconvinced, she handed him a bag to puke in if he felt that he needed to. He is sick, but not sick in the way she was implying. He is sick of Novak mansion and the memories there. He needs to leave the country immediately.

The moment the plane landed, Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

He quit his new job immediately, and stayed at a motel nearby. He searched for a place to rent in a different state; he was not going to stay in the same state as the place he was supposed to be employed at. Dean bought a cheap, hardly usable car with solid cash, and drove two states down to a small unnoticeable town. The apartment he got was small and cramped, but he didn’t care. He needed a cheap place to crash, and a job that could pay rent. He got a job at a local bar, serving as a bartender.

After copying the numbers of some old friends, Dean took his SIM card and broke it in half. He threw his phone away into the trashcan nearby.

He does not want to risk being found by that man.

 

* * *

 

He’s been in here for two months now.

“Medium rare coming right up.”

Dean watched as the waitress made her way towards the kitchen. He adjusted the name tag on his vest: Bill Buckner. _Bill Buckner the bartender_ , he hummed in his head, _better than Mrs. Dean Novak_. He winced, shaking his head furiously to get the name out of his head.

The pay he receives is decent. The living standards here are so low that he was even able to save money after he finish cutting out all his expenses. He looked up at the clock. Soon, the first wave would come in. The bar is located in the busier side of town, surrounded by restaurants and offices alike. It is a few blocks away from the bread factory, and most of the workers there frequent the bar. At eight sharp people will start flooding the restaurant in groups. It’s seven thirty. Anytime now.

“Cut it out. Gimme back my beer!”

A brown haired man rolled his eyes as he drank the cup of beer he snatched away from the man next to him.

“Shut up, I’m your older brother.”

“That doesn’t give you the right t—”

The two brown haired men start squabbling at each other. Dean watched them in silence.

_Sam…_

Watching the two customers interact with each other made him feel nostalgic. The sound of their laughter made his heart clench in pain. It’s been months that he hasn’t heard his baby brother’s voice. He missed those hour long video calls. Missed hearing him nag about how unhealthy his diet is, and how he should come see him.

“Bill? You alright, brother?”

A muscular man walked up to him. Dean looked at him, offering him a small smile, hoping that doing so will be enough to make the man go away. It wasn’t.

“Benny, I’m fine. Seriously.”

Benny shook his head. Bill is an excellent worker, a wonderful man to work with. He has a cheerful, loud personality that blends in well with the customers, but there are times when the light in his eyes dies out. Benny followed the direction of Bill’s gaze. It landed on two brown haired men who he knows are brothers.

“You have a younger brother, right? Why don’t you contact your family?”

Dean shook his head. He misses Sam, but he can’t let him know where he is.

“Does this got to do with your ex-fiancé?”

Dean paused for a bit before curtly nodding his head.

“Look brother, it ain’t your fault he bailed out on you.”

Dean made up a simple story about his claiming mark.

He and Castiel were lovers whose relationship were not blessed by Castiel’s family. They were engaged, but Castiel gave in to his family in the end. The cold hearted Alpha broke off their engagement. Wanting to run away from his past, he left the city.

Dean rolled his eyes at his own story.

It made him look like a pitiful, lovelorn person who pined after a man who chose his family over him. In other words, his story made him look like a modern cut out version of Romeo and Juliet. Except that he never loved Romeo and he didn’t die. Well, at least the town believed in it. He only needed to tell the story three times, and by the next day, half the town knew about his tragic love story. The Omegas cooed over him while the Betas offered their shoulders to him. The Alphas? He thought that they would be deterred by the mating bite, but apparently not. It made him even more popular with them. They stared at him like he was a piece of treasure—his ‘love story’ made him the perfect wife candidate. It scored him the chance to bone a lot of hot Alphas, but he never took it. Flirting was enough, but knots? He was more interested in using his hands than to wind up in bed with one. Odd, but not as odd as the first day he smelled Castiel’s scent. How it pulled him in, how alluring it had been— he wanted to bottle it up and keep it by his side for the rest of his life. He shivered at the thought.

 _Fuck you, you fucking piece of shit Novak_.

“If you miss Sam so much, why not write him a letter?”

Dean looked back up to Benny, who apparently was still talking to him. _Sam…_

Benny smiled when the young bartender nodded.

 

* * *

 

Dean waited.

His heart would start beating fast whenever the bar’s door opened, only for it to sink deeper into him when he realizes it was just another customer.

Dean sat on the bar stool, his mind blank as he watched customers flood into the bar. His body was on autopilot mode, so he didn’t need to use his brain to take the orders or make the drinks. Benny had come over, trying to cheer him up, but it only agitated him more. He didn’t need anyone’s pity.

“Dean?”

A familiar voice made him snap his head up.

Dean jumped over the counter. He wrapped his arms around the man who had called out his name. _Is this a dream?_ He could smell the familiar scent of family coming from the man he was holding in his arms. _Is this real? Is he really here? Am I seeing things?_ Shocked, Dean’s mind went mad with questions. He had mailed a letter to Sam stating only the coordinates of the bar, which he did in desperation a month ago. Dean didn’t write anything else on the paper, he didn’t even sign his name or write a return address on it. He sent the mail out of desperation, out of longing— he wanted to see Sam again. He wanted to be reassured by him that everything was just a dream, that nothing bad had happened. He didn’t know whether his brother would come. Dean stayed there, rooted to the floor as he held him tight.

“I missed you, Sammy.”

He buried his face into Sam’s chest, not willing to move. It had been years. Eight years since he last saw his baby brother. He looks so different now, but he knows that this is his Sammy.

“I missed you so much, Dean.”

Dean lifted his head off Sam’s chest, but his arms were still wrapped around his brother tightly. His baby brother had grown taller. His shoulders have become broader, and his arms and legs longer. Sam had tears in his eyes, and he was sniffling. Seeing that, Dean let the waterworks flow. Tears rolled down his freckled face. The two brothers hugged each other tightly, crying quietly into each other’s arms.

Before he could say something, a huge wave of customers came in through the door. The sounds of chairs scraping across the floor were loud, but it didn’t deter the two brothers from their reunion. Chattering and murmuring started as the crowd settled in.

“Bartender!”

Dean reluctantly pulled away from his baby brother, but his shirt got snagged onto the many buttons on Sam’s jacket, revealing a slight portion of his shoulder. Sam froze.

“Dean, what’s that?”

Dean’s eyes widened in panic.

“Is that a claiming mark?”

Sam yanked him away from him, his face scrunched up with confusion and anger. His brother mated without telling him? What the hell?

“No, Sam, look, it was an accident—”

“Oh yeah? How come you didn’t tell me anything about it then?”

Dean could smell the hurt radiating off his brother. Sam trusted him with all his secrets, but he couldn’t even tell him something as big as this. He always told Sam that he would never keep any secrets away from him, that he loves him so much that nothing will keep him from opening his heart to his baby brother. Sam thought he knew his older brother, and the thought that his brother kept something as big as this hurt him.

“How long have you been mated?”

“Two… almost three months now. Look, Sammy, you gotta believe me. It was an accident, I—”

“You’re lying.”

Dean swallowed hard.  The sound of Sam’s voice was painful, filled with accusation, and it hurt him.

“I can’t believe this, Dean. I’m your brother! How could you not tell me anything?!”

“Sam, please, listen to me. I was claimed. I didn’t mate. I swear. He—he claimed me when we were having sex!”

Dean grabbed onto the sleeve of his baby brother’s jacket. Sam yanked his hand off. Dean watched as his baby brother turned away from him, and walked out the door.

Dean sank onto the floor. Tears clouded his vision as he stared at the disappearing figure of his brother. His face was pale white, his body trembling with sorrow and emptiness. This wasn’t how he imagined his reunion with his precious brother to be like. Tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks now. Dean blinked, trying in vain to not let them fall.

As if trying to console him, the mark throbbed softly, reassuringly.

Dean’s eyes widened. A warm feeling spread across his chest, soothing him. He calmed down for a while, basking in the comfort it was giving him. It felt like soft rays of sunshine, warming the cold inside his heart. He closed his eyes, feeling the pain from moments ago slowly dissipate, until he realized what was happening. He grabbed the knife he kept at the side of the bar.

He stabbed it into his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, he was lying in his bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling above him.

“Bill?”

Benny was staring worriedly at him. He called his name several times, but Dean didn’t respond to him. The mark was pulsing softly now. If Benny didn’t stop him, he would have been able to carve it out completely. Dean’s heart ached. It was the mark’s fault that Sam ran away. He misses Sam. Where is Sam?

“I want my baby brother.”

His voice choked as he thought of Sam. Who would believe him that he didn’t willingly mate? He was the most careful person there is when it came to sex. Everyone close to him knows that he’s the most sexually insatiable person on earth. There was even a time when Sam, during his mythology craze as a kid, called him an incubus, a sex crazed demon. He was the one who taught the people near him about safe sex, about protection, and how to prevent being accidentally claimed. It was ironic, how a man like him would end up this way. With his record, why would anyone believe him that it wasn’t on purpose?

“I’m here, Dean.”

Dean snapped his head to the left, and saw him. Sam’s face was painted with worry. His scent… Dean could have smiled, but he was in pain. The mark was throbbing, pain and soreness oozing from it with each passing second. He cringed when the pain got worse.

“Breathe in our scent, Dean. It’ll make you feel better.”

Sam ran his hand over his brother’s hair. When he was young, his brother always did it to calm him down, or whenever he was sick. Dean was never sick. He was always healthy, always the strong, powerful older brother that carried the world on his shoulders. He remembered how much he cried, how much he begged for Dean to come home. As he grew older, he stopped crying on the phone, only to feel his heart bleed whenever Dean refused to return. He told Dean everything that happened around him, trying to pull his beloved older brother into his life as much as possible. Sam loved him so much, so much that he had even thought of abandoning his dreams and his father to join him.

Sam watched as Dean breathed in the air around him. The scent of pack and Alpha should make him feel better. He saw Dean’s nose scrunch up. His brother, whose eyes were closed a few seconds ago, opened. He stared, eyes unfocused, at the corner of the room. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, sleepiness crawled into his eyes. He fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

When Dean woke up, it was to the smell of freshly fried bacon. He didn’t have the mood to get up though, so he laid there, not moving. He breathed in the mouth-watering scent of bacon, enjoying the lovely scent, until he realized slick was leaking out of him. Dean sniffed the air harder. He shot up from the bed, then ran to the kitchen.

Sam was standing at the stove, cooking bacon with an empty plate on his hand. Dean’s eyes slowly moved to the man sitting at the dining table.

Castiel.

His mark throbbed suddenly as pain shot through his system. Ocean blue eyes stared at him warmly.

“Good morning, Dean.”

The gummy smile Castiel gave him could make an angel sing, but it only made him angry.

“Get out.”

Dean pulled Castiel off his chair, wanting to shove him out the door. The moment he touched him however, his body warmed up, and the pain on his shoulder resided. Dean stood there, stunned as his heart warmed at the presence of the Alpha, of the scent the man was releasing. The Alpha was staring at him, blue eyes filled with worry and longing. Castiel pulled him into his arms, holding him gently as he buried his head in the space between Dean’s shoulder and neck. He nuzzled him, missing the scent of his lover ever since his disappearance.

“I… I missed you. Please come home with me.”

Dean snapped out of his daze, and narrowed his eyes. He shoved Castiel off him. He raised his hand, and landed a hard slap on Castiel’s face.

“Over my dead body.”

Castiel clutched his cheek that was now stinging with pain. His eyes widened when Dean snarled at him, the warm look in his eyes gone.

“All that façade at the pub? Don’t tell me you were in on this, Sam.”

Dean shot an angry, unforgiving eye at his brother, who was standing behind them.

“Look, I was angry that I had to hear about this from your mate!”

“Shut the fuck up. He is not my mate! How dare you bring this **fucker** into my home?!”

“Dean, it is not Sam’s fault.”

Dean snapped his head towards Castiel. “Who gave you the right to talk, you son of a bitch?”

Castiel gulped. His mate was staring at him with cold anger coursing through his veins.

“Why did you claim me?!” Dean roared, his hands clenching onto the collars of Castiel’s dress shirt. “You were just a **convenient fuck**. It was supposed to be a one-night stand, you bitch!”

The scent of his anger, his hatred, was undeniable.

Dean opened the door. “Out. Get out.”

Sam stepped between the two men. He placed a placating hand on Dean’s shoulder. His older brother looked away, but it looked as if his touch had helped calm him down. Dean breathed in, then breathed out, trying to calm himself. Trying hard to not shove the man out of his sight, into the cold air where he belonged.

“Listen to him first before throwing him out.”

Sam closed the door gently. The two brothers looked at each other for a while. Dean’s posture relaxed after a few minutes. Seeing this as a cue, Sam nodded solemnly at Castiel.

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

The aggression in Dean’s pose seemed to diminish the moment Castiel said those words.

“I always had feelings for you. When I found out that you were leaving, I panicked. I did not know how to tell you. We— I knew from the first time I met you that you were my True Mate. So when you approached me, I… I seized the chance to claim you.”

The Alpha looked apologetic, his scent muddled with guilt.

“The truth is… Dean, even if you had not approached me that night, I would have approached you.”

Castiel swallowed nervously, his Adam’s apple being eyed by Dean, whose facial expression was unreadable.

“You are a lovable, admirable man. You’re loud, cheerful, kind, intelligent—everything I could ever ask for. I couldn’t let you leave, Dean. I just couldn’t. We only meet our True Mates once in a lifetime. I didn’t want to lose you.”

The visible, permanent claiming mark on his shoulder was throbbing now. From the look on Castiel’s face, he could feel it too, even though he had not claimed him yet. The Omega was grateful that in the heat of sex that he didn’t try to claim the man too. He was expecting that listening to Castiel’s explanation would calm him down.

It did not.

“If you think that sprouting all that fucking bullshit is gonna make me go back with you, you’re wrong. Fuck you. Now get out.”

Dean grabbed him by the collar, his hands rough as he dragged the man to the door. Slamming it open, he shoved him out of the apartment. He banged the door shut in his face. He glared at his younger brother. Sam cowered despite his height. He looked away, unable to meet his older brother’s gaze.

“Dean, look I’m s—”

Dean’s glare made him swallow the remaining words in his mouth, afraid to continue. It was true that he had betrayed his older brother’s trust, and his wrath was something he deserved.

“There’s… there’s stages that solidify a bond, and I can te—”

The scent of Dean’s anger permeated the room. It was not a good time for Sam to talk about the bond, but he knew he had to. Sam coughed, choking on the scent of pure disgust and anger coming off Dean. He watched in horror as Dean pushed him aside and made his way towards his bedroom. Sam grabbed onto his sleeve, yanking him back to him. In a quiet voice, he spoke.

“I know you want to remove the mark, Dean.”

Dean snarled, but Sam bore his neck to him, effectively silencing his brother.

“It’s too late.”

Dean’s eyes widened at Sam’s statement. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Knotting is all that is required for True Mates.”

A punch landed on the wall. Dean cringed, the level of anger coursing through him was dangerously high. “What do you mean?”

“Even if you remove it, you’re still bound to him forever.”

He watched as a thousand emotions flickered in the eyes of his older brother. Dean was struggling to keep himself from tearing everything in sight. He narrowed his eyes at Sam as he spat out words that he firmly believed.

“I am **not** his True Mate.”

There was a specific scent that mates release. The scent of a normal mated couple would become faint after not being in each other’s company for a long period of time. But for True Mates, time or distance doesn’t matter. The couple would still smell strongly of each other even if they had not met the other for months. Sam knew that Castiel was telling him the truth the moment he held his older brother. That a foreign scent had already fused together with Dean’s. His brother and Castiel had not met each other for months, but their mixed scent was strong, as if they had just marked each other yesterday.

Sam’s eyes softened. He loves his brother so much that it was painful. Sam knew he could lie to him, but he couldn’t. His brother deserved to know the truth, that Dean should embrace his new relationship no matter how reluctant he is. He had to.

“Accept the truth.”

His eyes hardened as he gripped his older brother’s wrist.

“Nature has decided that Castiel Novak is your True Mate.”

Dean snarled. He narrowed his eyes at him. “I refuse.”

“Dean—”

His older brother was fighting his instincts. Sam could see it from the way his eyes dart towards the door where Castiel was pushed out of, without the intent of escaping on his face. Dean’s consciousness was pulling at his instincts: he was forcing his body to forget Castiel.

Sam snapped. “Look at me!” He forced his brother to meet his gaze.

“You became his mate the moment he knotted you, Dean. You can’t change that. I would help you if I could, but you can’t run away from this. You’re his True Mate. You have to go back. You’ll die of a heartache if you don’t.”

In a soft voice that paralleled his movements, he held Dean close to his chest.

“If True Mates are separated for more than three months, they can die from a heartache, Dean.”

He took a deep breath to stop the unshed tears from falling.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

Sorrow flooded into his heart. Tears fell from his eyes as his voice cracked. The image of his brother dying seared itself into his mind, forcing painful sobs out of him.     

“Please go home with him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.. I was having so many problems writing this chapter. I kept editing it and rewriting it. This chapter ended up being too long, so the second half of it will be in the next chapter. So I'm sorry that the other important chars will not appear so soon. You will have to wait a few more chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments. Please do comment as much as you want. I'm just so sorry that I can't reply immediately. I do read it, but I have a problem: I tend to be very blunt. I am afraid of offending people. I'm very grateful that you are reading my fic, but sometimes it's very hard for me to fully express how I feel, because I am very cautious of the way I write- I am goddamn scared of accidentally winding up being offensive or getting my words misinterpreted. I get excited whenever I read an enthusiastic comment, which makes me even more nervous. I treasure those kinds of comments the most, because I always end up smiling and gushing about it. Shout out to all of you who commented! You all made me blush with a happy grin on my face. 
> 
> In case I won't be able to upload the next chapter in time, I want to say Happy Halloween to all of you. May you be blessed and happy during this wonderful day. Be safe, alright? Crime rate is very high, so please take care of yourself. Buy pepper spray and walk in groups. Take care.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked into the pub, his stance wide and threatening. Some of the town residents waved at him, but they ended up frowning in confusion when the usually cheerful man refused to acknowledge them. He sat down on the stool at the bar. When he noticed Benny walking towards him, he rolled his eyes. Benny stood in front of him, crossing his arms.

“Cher, you asked for a day off.”

Dean huffed, “I need a drink, alright? Cut me some slack, man. I need to drink. Now fix me something heavy.”

Benny nodded in exasperation. He knows the look of a man who needs a drink. He was about to place it in front of the Omega when he snatched it away from him. Dean lifted the cup to his lips. He finished it all in one gulp. He ordered one more, then another one, and another. Benny shook his head when Dean’s eyes had become unfocused. He snapped at him to back off, and stumbled to the counter to get a drink himself.

He grabbed the nearest bottle close to him. A blue one. He popped the cork off.

 _Hello, Dean_.

He lifted the drink to his lips. Blue eyes and calloused hands danced in his mind. A warm body pressing against him. The sweet, honey-like gravelly voice in his mind, telling him that he was a beautiful, loved man. The light, warm kisses that caressed his skin. He can feel it on his body as though it was real. Dean threw the bottle onto the floor. He grabbed one after the other, watching in satisfaction as they each broke with their landing onto the floor. He grabbed the last bottle, and threw it onto the ground. Pieces of aqua colored glass shattered across the cold wooden floor.

_Blue eyes._

“Stop it!”

Benny grabbed him by the hand. Dean snarled at him. The Alpha put him in a headlock. Dean yelled curses at him as he tried to break free from his grip. He swung his fists blindly into the air, trying to get to the Alpha. He snarled at him, hurling insults as to trigger the larger man. When Dean had finally calmed down, Benny let go of him. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke.

“He’s back, isn’t he?”

_Blue eyes._

Dean ran out of the bar, the gravelly sound of Castiel echoing his name in his mind.

 

* * *

 

 _It’s not recovering_.

Dean stared at the wound on his shoulder. It wasn’t healing as quickly as it should be for a shallow wound. He covered his face with his hands. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. Bitten and claimed, what is he going to do now that the Alpha is in town? His biology was calling, was screaming at him to go back to the man.

 _You want him. Go back. What are you doing? Why are you here? Go back_!

Dean shut his eyes tight.

_Shut up!_

He clenched his fists at the side of his head. He doesn’t understand what’s going on right now. Why does he hate him so much, when he was so attracted to him in the past?

_I was attracted to him because I wanted to fuck him._

_No, that’s not true._ He slapped the side of his head. _Which is the truth? Both? None? Which one?_ Dean clenched his fists, his mind racing with confusing words and conflicting thoughts. He’s always done that. Fuck and leave. Castiel is the same thing as all those one night stands. The only problem is that the **thing** had feelings for him from the start, and that it turns out that he was his true mate. What is he supposed to do now? Go back and breed with him, then give birth to a whole bunch of Novak pups? Well, Castiel isn’t a douchebag, and he most likely won’t treat him that way, but— He snapped his head up when he heard the doorbell rang.

“Dean!”

Sam hugged him the moment Dean opened his apartment door. The large Omega was holding a bunch of groceries, and was staring at him with huge puppy dog eyes. Dean was always a pushover when it came to Sam. It’s worse when it comes to his puppy dog eyes. _One look, and bam, you’re a sucker for anything he wants you to do_. A soft smile graced his face as he nudged his baby brother into his apartment. Dean rolled his eyes when he saw that Sam’s bag was filled with rental DVDs. Not that he’s against renting stuff, but those DVDs in Sam's bag were those disgusting romantic shit he hates.  

Sam made himself at home the moment he set foot into the apartment. He went straight to the microwave to make popcorn, turn on the stove to make bacon and eggs, and then pull out two cold beers from the fridge for the two of them. He started chewing on the cold piece of chocolate in the fridge as well, humming as he fished for more hidden snacks. Sure, in other people’s eyes his brother may be a bit too much, but hey, he’s his baby brother after all. They don’t care about intruding on each other’s personal space—privacy was never an issue when it comes to them. Hell, he’s seen Sam masturbate. The boy had problems cleaning up, and he had to come to the rescue. Of course, Sam has also bumped into his nightly ‘activities’ with sexy female Alphas. It wasn’t his fault Sam never knew how to knock. It should be obvious to stay away when you see discarded clothes outside the bedroom door. But no, his brother just had to walk in like an idiot and scare the shit out of himself because he saw his older brother having sex. Yeah, so privacy was never an issue.

It’s consent.

“Dean, I know I’m kinda killing the mood here, but… why won’t you go back to Cas?”

The two was sitting side by side on the couch in front of the television. They were watching this movie about this pretty Omega who was forced to marry a hot Alpha. He was so infatuated with her, that he bribed her whole family so that they’d marry her off to him against her will. _Huh. Go figure_. She fell in love with him in the end, and they lived happily ever after. The story was a little like him. Except…

He doesn’t know if he can love Cas.

“Look, just shut it, Sam. Let’s just watch another movie, alright?”

Sam shook his head. He had asked this question specifically after the movie had ended. He chose this movie because he knew his older brother loves romantic crap that he always says he hates. But mainly because he knew the storyline resembled Dean’s. Unlike the younger brother of the main character though, he wasn’t bribed. He was blackmailed. If his brother doesn’t go back to his True Mate, he’ll die. Sam didn’t like pressing his brother into a relationship he didn’t want, but he has no choice.

“Dean. I wasn’t joking when I told you about you dying of a heartache.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He turned away from his brother. “Such a buzzkill. We were having some nice bonding time, and you just had to remind me that I’m dying.”

Sam snarled. “I’m saying that if you get together, you won’t die.”

Dean stood up. He threw the remote onto the couch. He just doesn’t know what to say to his brother. To his brother, his mortality is the most important issue right now. He knows Sam wants him to live. Of course he does. He argues with him whenever he comes over, hoping that his older brother would give in to him. Dean knows how powerless Sam feels.

Because that’s what he’s feeling.

His body is yelling at him, and his mind was yelling back. He can’t stop the loop. Every night he couldn’t sleep… because the only thing on his mind would be Castiel. The images of his soft, blue eyes and his honey glazed voice would replay itself over and over in his mind every day. He couldn’t sleep. He didn’t understand what was going on with himself. Even so, he knows this:

“I’m never going back to him.”

Dean gritted his teeth as he spat out those words. It felt like acid on his tongue. His body was turning against him. Every word that was against Castiel’s favour burns him. Dean rubbed his eye with his palm. His insomnia was getting to him. He kept rubbing his eyes during the day to attempt to stay awake. Most of the time it works. Even so, the sleepiness building inside his skin isn’t going to deter him from this confrontation.  

“You don’t understand.”

Sam opened his mouth to argue with him, but Dean shook his head. The scent of disappointment was drifting off him. His baby brother is everything to him, but if he can’t understand this, the fight will go on. Dean smiled bitterly at his Sammy. He’s grown to be such a fine man. He just graduated from law school. It’s funny how a bigshot like him can’t grasp that he never wanted to be together with Castiel. It’s such a simple concept. Maybe too simple. A no is a no. What’s so hard about that?

“Look, Dean, I know you don’t want this. I don’t want this either. The thing is I don’t want to lose you. Listen to me. Castiel has been getting headaches and dizzy spells. He’s having insomnia and violent mood swings.”

Dean was about to tell him to fuck off when he heard the last part. _Violent mood swings?_ The Castiel he knew was a docile gentleman. He has such a mild temper that even the Harvelle family joked that he was a living saint. Dean pulled his younger brother to him. He checked his body for bruises. He narrowed his eyes when he saw scratches on his fist.

“Dean, it’s not what you’re thinking. I had to calm him down. He never hit me. Not once.”

The older Omega stared suspiciously at him, not believing him. Sam sighed.

“He was hitting himself. I tried to make him to stop scratching and biting himself. He just couldn’t stop.”

Dean rolled his eyes disbelievingly. Sam shook his head. He explained to him that in a True Mate separation case, one party would be severely affected. In this case, Dean was lucky he wasn’t the one to suffer the worse of the consequences. It was Cas. Castiel was the one who bore the worse of them while having to manage his own company. He was fine mostly during the day, but at night it was a whole different issue. The added-on stress and pining had made his condition worse.

Castiel was dying.

“He can’t even get out of bed now, Dean. You need to help him.”

The blatant rejection had him bedridden. His body was now filled with conflicting hormones that were working against each other. He was experiencing both Mate Rejection Syndrome and the effects of mate separation, a cruel dosage of emotional, mental, and physical pain. 

“Why am I not affected? Seriously, Sam? You need to make up a better story.”

Sam slammed his fists on the table.

“Lie about what! You think I don’t know about your personality change? That you became unreasonably violent towards the town people and started picking fights since Cas came into town?! You even gotten yourself drunk and started vandalising your workplace!”

Sam rubbed his temples. He knows that the town people are starting to suspect. They know that something is wrong with Dean, but they don’t know what. They whisper behind his older brother’s back, saying that he’s gotten mad because the abandonment of his lover has finally become too much for him. They aren’t wrong. Being this close but not reuniting is taking a huge toll on the couple’s body. Castiel’s body was going into hyperdrive because of the blatant rejection he had received a week ago. He still remembers the sad, sour scent of Cas as he closed his bedroom door. How the glimmers of hope died the moment Dean shoved him out of his apartment.

_I’m so sorry, Sam… I just… I shouldn’t have. But I couldn’t wait. I didn’t want to lose him… I…_

All Castiel wanted was for Dean to love him.

“I’d rather die than be with him, Sam. I don’t care if I’m taking him down with me.”

Sam widened his eyes at his brother’s statement. His kind brother, who had saved lives of many people before, who was willing to sacrifice himself for people he didn’t know… was willing to let Castiel die. Dean stared at him, pleased that his brother was getting the idea of how much he despised his mating to the man. His baby brother looked upset, and he started to feel bad. Almost. The scent of Dean’s aggression was high in the air. He decided to make a sadistic suggestion, one that he knew his younger brother would definitely take.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Dean said with casual voice, “If he wins, I’ll consider him.”

Sam perked up at that. His huge brown eyes flashed with nothing but hope. He was desperate. He will accept any deal as long as he can save his brother. No matter what happens, he'll make sure that Castiel wins.

“If he wants me, ask him to crawl here in nothing but shorts.”

Facts about the town ran through his mind. He calculated the odds, of the perfect time he could instruct Cas to crawl here. As a successful businessman who has made his name in his country, Castiel can’t crawl here half naked during the day. It would ruin the image that he upholds in the society. But if he doesn’t… The temperature drops far below zero at night. It takes forty minutes to reach here by car, which means it would take more than an hour to crawl here. By then, Castiel would have died of hypothermia. That means Cas has no choice but to crawl here during midday. It’s public humiliation, but if that’s what Cas has to do to get his brother to stay alive, so be it. He’d sacrifice that Alpha’s integrity any day for his brother.

“Did I mention that if he’s seen by anybody that the deal’s off?”

 _He has to do it at night._ Castiel won’t last ten minutes out in the cold. Having him crawl here is bad enough, but having him crawl here at night in barely anything will kill him. 

“His body is too weak for this, Dean. He won’t make it!”

Dean merely looked bored, a disinterested expression on his face.

Sam snarled. “Dean. You don’t know what you’re doing. You’re asking for a death sentence.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Do I look like I give a fuck about dying?”

Dean turned his back against him. It suddenly felt like he was a little boy again, hiding behind the back of his big hero brother, who always came to the rescue. Big brother Dean. He was always that strong, tall boy that beat up kids who laughed at Sam. He’s always powerful. The person he always looked up to, no matter what happened. Many years passed, but his admiration for his brother never did fade. They’ve grown. Nothing’s changed except their bodies, but looking at Dean…

He looked as if he had shrunk into himself.

The look of a forlorn man.

The big hero looked as if he was lost. His hero doesn’t want help. He was giving up on a fight that could have been won, if only he hadn’t given up. Sam felt a sharp, painful twist in his heart. Why does it have to come to this? Why can’t his brother see how much he doesn’t want him to die? That his life is more important than anything else on earth? Why can’t he just go back to Castiel? He knows that Dean is suffering too. Why is he being so unreasonable?

_Why?_

“Why must you do this to me…?”

Dean slowly turned his head to look at his brother.

“You know I can’t let you die. You know I don’t want this too. Why do you insist on doing this?”

He can’t take it anymore. He just can’t.

His brother wants to die.

Dean knew that if Castiel died that he would die too. He knew that if he had rejected Cas that the impact would kill them. True Mates are taken seriously for a reason. If the mates aren’t reconciled, they will die a slow, painful death. The initial signs are nausea, headaches, and dizziness. When the separated couples are near death, they will experience pain in the joints, insomnia, severe mood swings, hallucinations, and violent behaviour.

Watching someone you love wish for death is the most painful thing on earth.

“Why must you be so stubborn?”

_Why me?_

Why couldn’t he get a brother who loved life, someone who accepted things as they were? Why did he have to have a brother who suffered for most of his life, only to prefer having it taken away prematurely? He dropped out of school to support their family, and protected Sam from their violent father. Ever since he can remember Dean was always at work, or sitting at the table counting money with bills splayed out in front of him. His older brother never had a childhood of his own. He deserves better than this. He deserves being happy. He deserves growing old, and dying peacefully at a ripe old age. He deserves everything the world has to offer.

“Castiel will make it.”

Dean smiled. “We’ll see.”

Sam stared at the weird shine in his brother’s eyes. Something was off about this deal. He didn’t understand why there was this gleeful aura coming from his brother. His eyes widened in realization.

_Castiel is bedridden._

_He can’t walk._

**_He can’t crawl._ **

He just made a deal that Cas would definitely fail.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know you waited for this for so long... I am sorry. I originally wanted to upload this on valentine's day, but I felt that maybe the ending was a bit morbid so I decided not to. Happy belated valentine's day. Oh and also I'm sorry for missing out on wishing you all merry christmas and happy new year. Oh and happy belated chinese new year for those who celebrate it. I wasn't ready to show my work to you guys. 
> 
> I actually thought that many of you wouldn't like the previous chapter. Thank you so much for all your comments. I am so happy that you guys liked it. For those who thanked me for updating, I'd like to thank you too. I apologize for not replying because I didn't quite know what to say, because I am supposed to update it for you. I also apologize to anyone if I didn't get to their comment. Really, thank you. Thank you all for the comments. 
> 
> By the way, please be patient with me. I take ages to update. Oh and I have good news to share with you guys. But I guess you'd have to hear it next time. ;) which is in a few more months! I'll share the news, so Imma keep my lips sealed until the next chapter comes out. 
> 
> Have a great day everyone! Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

It was midday when Dean made his way to the coffee shop. It was a few blocks away from his apartment, a cosy café that he discovered on his first day in town. It had marble floors and white wallpaper. It had different types of cakes with colourful toppings on display. Impressive realistic paintings of sceneries hung on the walls, making it look as if it were a doorway to a different world. Dean stood outside the café, looking in. A young dark haired man was wiping the tables. He softly tapped onto the window, gaining his attention. After mouthing the words ‘Let’s go’, he sat inside the car, waiting for the boy to finish closing the shop. A small tap on the car window was heard, before the sound of the passenger door opening.

“Dean!”

The young Alpha from earlier slipped into the car. “Thank you for waiting.”

Dean smiled warmly at the boy. “No biggie, boy.”

“Dean, I’m 20.” A small chuckle was released from the young man’s lips as it quirked up at the sides.

“Still a boy.” Dean said, in a jokingly mocking voice.

The boy laughed, his bright blue eyes filled with mirth. Being the son of Daphne, the café owner, the boy was gifted with many things. A kind heart, a sweet soul, and good humor. Not to mention he’s intelligent as well. It was a pity that the young Alpha decided to stay in this small town instead of pursuing medicine, like he should have. Dean could feel the ghost of the healed stab wound on his shoulder, and the soft throbbing of his ever present claiming mark.

 _The world needs more kind doctors_.

Doctors who knows how to empathize with their patients, who knows how to take every one of their symptoms seriously. A doctor who tries to **understand**. The doctors he’s been to shut him out; the moment they hear his story, they brush him off as a person who ‘regretted their mating decision’. They refuse to treat him. Some were kind and gave him pain killers, but most had turned a blind eye to his pain. After all, he wasn’t a rich man who could afford Mate Separation therapy—an expensive treatment meant to sever the mating ties between mates. He knows they refuse to treat him because they think he’s a gone case, that he was going to die soon. As their logic goes: why treat a dying man?

He knows the young man next to him would never do such a thing.

The car slowly pulled up to the orphanage that he was supposed to drop the young Alpha at. The place was beautiful, with roses blooming near the gates. It was the young Alpha who did it, made the place better than it used to be. The customers at the bar told him that the orphanage wasn’t well kept and was desolate, until he decided to step in and make a change. He recruited many other youths to help rebuild the place, successfully doing so in the span of two years. He relied on donations, fund raisers, and teamwork to finish it, making him a capable leader at the age of nineteen. Dean sighed. At that age he was still partying, working his brains off, and having sex without a care for the world other than Sammy.

_Sam._

Dean clenched hard at the wheel. Sam hasn’t picked up his calls for a few days now. He knows that Sam is upset, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t know if he should be grateful that his baby brother no longer lingers around him, because whenever he is, they fight. They scream until their faces turn red. The day always ends badly, always with Sam begging. As much as it hurts to see his brother beg, or even threaten him, he really couldn’t say yes. Dean needs his support, but he knows can’t do what Sam is asking from him. _What you want me to do is impossible._

_Why can’t you accept that?_

Rumours have been flying around town about a young Omega and a sickly Alpha. There were varying descriptions of the Omega, but they all had one thing in common: height. _The boy’s as large as the oldest pine tree on earth!_ Said one elderly man who came to order burgers for his family at his workplace. According to the owner of the chalet they live in, the sick Alpha had recently lost his mate. The Alpha had come here to seek solace, to heal his grief. Unable to recover, he sought out the help of a strong, virile Omega to take care of his health, a personal caretaker. The townspeople pitied him; the reason why he was in pain, and that the entire chalet smelled like sadness, was definitely because his wife was his True Mate. It was said that a few maids had resigned from the establishment because they couldn’t bear the scent anymore. The scent made them cry, made them think of the heartbreaks and suffering they had endured all their lives. The scent amplified those feelings of pain, causing the workers to feel wary and depressed all day.

The townspeople claimed that the Omega was friendly, and his name was Sam. Some had even commented to Dean that he smelt similar to him. True, non-related people can have similar bodily scents, but that’s just one in a million cases. _What a coincidence_ , some say, _and you two are not even related! It must be fate_. The eyes of these busybodies would then start to glisten, as if expecting Dean to get curious or shy.

_Of course we do._

_We **are** siblings, morons_.

Siblings who no longer have each other’s backs.

He wants to talk to his brother, tell him about his day, watch movies with him. When he was young, the only thing he looked forward to everyday was his baby brother’s bright eyes and tight hugs. _Dean, let’s go for a walk. Dean, let’s watch tv! Dean, can we go to the movies?_ The only thing that could make him smile was his baby brother, who always cheered him up without any effort. It was difficult, raising him up, but it was goddamn worth it.

_Times have changed, hasn’t it?_

“Dean, do you think you can help me to carry the groceries in?”

Dean snapped out of his thoughts, and smiled weakly at the boy. He nodded. Better distract himself than hurt his own heart. He had placed all the things down on the counter, when the Alpha offered to make him coffee. Unable to resist the offer, he agreed, choosing a pretty white chair to sit on as he waited.

Pain suddenly shot through his body.

“Dean, are you okay?”

Everywhere hurts, especially his legs.

“Are your joints acting up again?”

Giving no response but only curt nods, Dean shut his eyes, unable to speak. The Alpha walked over to him. In his hands were a tray with towels on top. The young man knelt onto the floor, then pressed a warm cloth onto Dean’s knees. He wrapped the towels around them, as well as his ankles and elbow. He fed him pain relievers and a glass of water. After a few minutes, Dean started to feel better.

“I’ll bring more pillows for you.”

The young man stood up to leave, but Dean grabbed his arm. He turned to look at him, his light blue eyes curious. 

“Thanks, Emmanuel.”

“Call me Jimmy.” The young man smiled, “Anything for you, Dean.”

_What a sweet man._

Dean’s eyes softened at the Alpha. He had made a fool of himself the first time he visited his mother’s cafe. He had toppled onto the floor in pain in the middle of rush hour, and spilled coffee all over the floor and himself. Instead of serving the customers, Emmanuel chose to take care of Dean instead. He wiped the spilled coffee off him, and after getting consent, proceeded to massage his joints to alleviate his pain. After making sure the staff lounge sofa was comfortable enough, he placed Dean on it.

No words could describe how grateful he felt towards him. Even when Dean apologized and wanted to compensate for the loss of customers, he refused to take the money.

“Dean, do you feel better now?”

He nodded. The Alpha left, then came back holding a tray of cookies and a cup of coffee. He carefully set them onto the table. Nodding his thanks, Dean brought the coffee to his lips. The coffee’s smooth and thick; the aroma of the drink was intoxicating.

_Intoxicating… But not as much as Castiel._

Suddenly, the Alpha standing in front of him was no longer Emmanuel, but Castiel.

Dean threw the hot cup of coffee at the man. Castiel ducked in time, letting the ceramic cup smash into the wall next to his head. Castiel moved to touch him, to talk to him, but he only hissed in return. He struggled and fought the man, throwing whatever he could grab onto at him. The man started repeating certain lines, which Dean couldn’t hear but desperately wanted to. He tried so hard to understand them, and once he did, he froze.

“Dean. I’m not Castiel. I’m Emmanuel.”

The lines struck Dean motionless. He turned to look around him. Shattered cups and broken vases lay waste surrounding Emmanuel, who was now sporting a bruise on his face and his arms.

“Emmanuel, I—” Dean’s voice got caught in his throat, “I didn’t—”

The Alpha shook his head kindly, “It’s alright. Let me clean up the place.”

Dean stared, horrified at what he had done. He had attacked the young man. He clenched his eyes shut, only for images of Castiel’s soft eyes to burn in his mind. He covered his face with his hands.

_Let me go._

Remorse and nostalgia rushed into his heart. It is accompanied by other emotions as well, but Dean does not want to think about it. He tries to wipe away the images of Castiel’s smile, of his face, and of his soft blue eyes.

_Stay, Dean._

_Stay the night._

Castiel’s soft voice echoed in his mind. The ghost of his lithe fingers being felt on his chest, directly on top of his heart. He could feel it. The soft weight of Castiel’s hand, and the warm breath on his neck. Emmanuel spoke to him, trying to calm him down, but Dean couldn’t hear him. All he could hear were the words Castiel said to him that night. Words of love and adoration poured into his mind in his voice, over and over, as he tried to shut it off. Dean could smell their entwined scents, as if Castiel was in here with him right now. He slammed his head onto the wooden table repeatedly. He could feel hands pulling him back from the table, and the warm trickle of a liquid dripping down his forehead.  

_Please…_

The feeling that he felt when Castiel first held him close resurfaced into his heart.

He can’t take this anymore.

_Let me go._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! And yes, I'm back, don't worry. Happy belated thanksgiving! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sam stared at the sick, unconscious Alpha lying on the bed. The doctor that Sam specifically arranged to fly over from a different city had just left. The man was a professional that was the top of his field, a man who he took too much money and time to convince him to come here to visit the useless Alpha lying on the bed.

_I’m sorry._

_I can’t do anything for you._

Sam clenched his fists. He can’t lose his brother. He just can’t. He begged the doctor, pleading with him. The doctor’s solemn reply only served to bring tears up to his eyes. He can’t lose Dean. Of all the things in his life, he could lose his job, lose his arms or legs, his soul, everything, but he can’t lose Dean. His brother was everything.

Why is it that good people always suffer?

It’s not fair.

Sam buried his head in his hands, willing everything to go away. What will he do if Dean dies? What? Sam could feel traces of desperation, killing him from the inside. Dean has lost too many things. He can’t lose his life too. He is still so young. He still has too much, too many things to live for. He closed his eyes, his fingers digging deep into his scalp.

_“Sam. Enough with the superhero flicks. C’mon buddy.”_

_“But I want to watch Superman.”_

_“Sammy.” Dean shook his head, fondness in his eyes. “It’s already 12. You’ve been sitting there for more than you’re supposed to.”_

Dean grabbed him and lulled him to sleep shortly after that. Sam could remember how Dean laughed, and told him things until he fell asleep. His older brother let him be the child he wanted, despite the fact that he never got to be one. As a child, he always looked at his sleeping brother, and wondered if he could ever give Dean a piece of the happiness that his older brother always gave him.

Why does this have to happen?

He misses Dean so much.

This was the first time that they’ve not talked for so long. The first time he’d smelt disappointment from his brother. Dean was never disappointed in him, even when he didn’t get into the wrestling team his brother was in, or when he didn’t get the first prize in the science fair but got second. Dean always smelt so proud of him. He never made fun of his capabilities, and always encouraged him.

He can’t lose Dean.

It’s all **Castiel’s** fault.

Why did he have to do this?

Sam glared at Castiel. If he were to choke him now, the man could die without fighting back. The reason why Sam wasn’t affected by Cas’s scent was because he himself was going through grief. He didn’t need a trigger scent, because the pain started the moment he got a call from Castiel. It escalated when he saw his brother. The pain and grief grew each time he met him, each time he heard news about him. He watched Dean hobble to his workplace, and watched as he sat on a community bench, swallowing painkillers. He watched as nurses refused treatment for his brother, kicking him out of clinics and pharmacies. He watched how people yelled at him for collapsing in the middle of the road in pain, how they all refused to help his poor brother.

Ever since he was a child, Sam told himself he will never be like his father.

He became so desperate, so numb that he started threatening Dean.

Blackmailing him.

Sam couldn’t do this anymore. He can’t. He can’t afford to hurt him. He can’t afford to lose him. But what choice does he have?

Sam swore on his life that when he became a lawyer, he’d take care of Dean, to give him a good life. Yesterday however, he received an email stating that he was fired from his firm. He’s jobless now, depending only on his leftover salary. The money that he’s using now comes from the Alpha lying on the bed, the man who got them into this trouble in the first place. The man who gave Dean the death sentence.

He hated him.

Dean deserves a happy life.

Dean deserved being free.

He’s keeping him alive so that his brother will live. Every time he visited Dean, he stole dirty clothes from him, and placed them near Castiel’s head, sometimes he even pressed them into his nose to let him sniff his scent better. Now that Dean’s scent is almost gone now, he needs new ones. Sam rubbed his palms into his eyes. He’s tired of this. Of this game. All he wants is just for his brother to be safe. To be happy. To be healthy.

To be alive. To _stay_ **alive**. 

Sam looked out the window. The morning weather looks nice.

When was the last time he took his morning run?

Sam got up from the chair. He needs to move. To remove all those negative things from his mind. He can’t let it control him. Sam could feel himself slowly lose his mind. He has to stand firm however; who else in the world can save Dean if not him? He’ll definitely find a way for Castiel to successfully crawl to Dean.

He just needs time to figure it all out.

 

* * *

 

Dean poured freshly made mushroom soup into the flask he just bought. Today the orphanage was having a poetry recital. Emmanuel has a habit of not eating whenever a function was happening, so he decided to show up with mushroom soup that was enough to last the boy for the whole day. He sighed when he noted the color of the flask. He bought it in the color blue. Not a really wise choice, because sometimes he could see Castiel in them.

Maybe it’s because he’s dying, but it doesn’t really bother him anymore.

Weird but, he started to see things… for what they are.

The couple down the street. He could see that they both still loved each other very much, but they don’t understand each other’s love language.

The kid who always up to mischief is only trying to get his parent’s attention.

The teenager that keeps skipping school isn’t a delinquent; she was just desperate to look for money to support her poor family.

He started addressing them as they were, and people started flocking to him for advice. It’s weird how his weak, skinny body doesn’t ring an alarm bell in them. When he came to this town, he was muscled and well-toned. Now, he can’t even lift a wine bottle with one hand. His body was slowly dying.

_But what about Cas?_

This time, he was genuinely curious. The question popped up without his own body’s interruption. Was the man really doing that badly? Was he truly unconscious?

_What if it’s true?_

_What are you going to do about it, Dean?_

Dean sighed. He turned off his car engine, then drove back home. He got out, and made his way towards the chalet Sam and Castiel were staying at. He swung the flask over his shoulder. He saw Sam jogging quite a distance away. Judging by the looks of it, he just left the building. Dean didn’t want to alert the chalet owners and staff, so he decided to go in unannounced. Sam and Cas lived on the second floor of the chalet, the furthest from the other vacant rooms. Dean mustered all his strength, and climbed the tree closest to their window.

He didn’t know what to expect, really.

He surely didn’t expect the strong hit of sandalwood scent that greeted him.

 

* * *

 

Cas’s consciousness has been drifting in and out ever since Dean’s rejection. The moment his body started to tremble and go numb, he knew his body was no longer his. His legs were the first to suffer the Rejection. His legs became immobile after days of weakness in the joints and limping. His arms went over next, then his body. He lost his voice a week after he lost all mobile function. Breathing was hard labor for him. He had IV tubes inserted into him; an oxygen tank sits in the corner of his room on standby in case he needs it. Pain wreaked through his muscles every minute of the day, breaking his mind in the process. The only thing he could pray for now, was for the sweet embrace of death.

_Dean doesn’t want me._

Castiel spent his unconscious days floating through memories of the past, with that line repeating in his mind every time he stopped to admire the Dean he knew in them. Those beautiful green orbs, and that dashing smile. He knew Dean was his True Mate the moment he stepped into his office.

For a man as rich and powerful as him…

Castiel was a coward.

Every time he opened his mouth, words wouldn’t come out. He would rehearse short sentences to prepare himself, but he would forget everything the moment he looked into Dean’s emerald eyes. He’d end up just staring at him, entranced at the man before him. Dean would look at him, and awkward silence would ensue. This happened so many times, he lost his confidence. He had no guts to pursue him, opting to look at him from afar. He knows that Dean knew who he was, but he really couldn’t face him.

Castiel was frozen in time, locked in his memories. He was wandering in his mind, knowing that he was unconscious in the real world. Every breath he takes could be the last.

_If only I could see you one more time._

He could feel a soft tear falling from his own face. Yes, he loved him. Castiel just had to ruin it all. Just when Dean finally approached him, he had to ruin it. He had to ruin the one and only chance to impress him, to beg him to not leave. He had pined for the man for so long. Why? Why was he so…

Desperate?

_Dean…_

He’s so tired. With each breath he takes, he feels the drag of time. Though he is unconscious, he can feel his body breaking apart with each second. If only he could see him one last time. Castiel looked at the manifestation his mind gave him, a smiling Dean that he had caught a glimpse of back at the mansion. The Dean in his mind offered a hand to him, smiling brightly as he did so.

 _You’re not him_ , Cas said, appalled. _Don’t touch me._

 _What are you talking about?_ Dean smiled, beckoning him to come closer.

_Go away._

_Cas?_

_You’re not my Dean._

_Of course I am, don’t you recognize me?_

_No. No you aren’t._

Dean grabbed him roughly on the arm, yanking him towards him. Castiel struggled. He couldn’t break free of the grip the man has of him. He snarled, earning only a sadistic smirk from the man. 

_Let go of me!_

Dean smiled, a toothy grin devoid of emotion.

 _Cas…_ Dean sighed. _When will you ever learn?_

Dean leaned close to him. Castiel could feel the non-existent breath of air on the shell of his ear.

_You can never run away from me, Cas._

A soft kiss pressed onto his lips.

_You’re **mine**. _

“Cas.”

Cas felt something. Something from the real world pressed onto him. He looked at the Dean in his mind. _Did you do this?_ The man only laughed. Castiel frowned. _What’s going on?_ The Omega his mind conjured slowly faded away, but not before leaving a dirty smirk behind. He knew that the man who leered at him wasn’t real, but it gave him shivers. Castiel belatedly realized that he felt cold because there was water on him.

Someone was scrubbing him down.

Curiosity bit at him. He wants to see what’s happening to his body. Why is someone washing him? Sam wipes him down but he doesn’t make the effort to drag him to the showers. How long has Castiel been out? Maybe he stinks too badly. He would prefer to keep his body known only to Dean, but of course, if he smells, showering should be done whether he likes it or not. Castiel struggled to open his eyes, but they failed him. He realized that his hearing was slowly returning, so he tuned in to the sounds around him.

“… Did my time, took my chances—”

_Singing?_

“—Went the distance, now I’m back on my feet—”

 _Why is there singing?_ _Maybe it’s the radio._ Castiel doesn’t remember that his hotel room, especially the bathroom, had a radio or a CD player in it. Maybe he has a bad memory. He can’t tell how much time has passed, especially since Sam had stopped talking to him a long time ago.

“Just a man and his will to live.”

Castiel froze when he recognized that voice.

“Alright, you’re clean now, Cas. Up you go.”

_… Dean?_

He felt strong hands lift his body up. The hands. It was the same hands that held him as they made love. Castiel was confused. He felt something soft patting his body, rubbing him dry. Is he starting to confuse Sam for Dean? Sure, they do have similar scents but they are very different. Is his body so desperate for Dean now that he’s scent hallucinating too? He sighed. He must be near death now. Maybe he should be glad that he’s dying soon. The only drawback, is that someone as wonderful as Dean is going to die with him.

If only he had the heart to offer the Mate Separation Therapy to Dean when he was still conscious.

That way the Omega will definitely live, even if he himself dies. The sound of a hair dryer being turned on, and a hot gust of wind blowing at his hair made him frown. The person’s scent breached his nostrils, confusing him even more. Is his body so weak, that it’s wishing that everything or everybody is Dean?

_Dean would never come here._

Cas felt himself being placed onto his bed again. A blanket was wrapped around him. After a few moments, he felt the shifting of the bed, and a body came cuddling next to him. He felt it. A warm body, holding him flush against their chest. And sniffing. Someone was scenting him. It saddens him, as the action only makes him think of Dean. Well, at least someone finds his scent intriguing. The way the person is holding him is intimate, and it feels comfortable. Castiel could feel his body respond to the man, who by now, is definitely not his brother or Sam.

“You smell as good as always, Cas.”

He flushed under the compliment. It’s always nice to receive compliments, regardless of your… situation. Soft kisses planted itself all over his neck. The person sucked on his scent gland, making him whine. He frowned. When did he gain back the ability to make a sound? And did he just frown? He felt his facial muscle move.

“Cas…”

He felt lips press onto his. Arms wrapping around him as the man deepened the one-sided kiss. The tongue felt so familiar. The way it moved, the way it felt in him. It tasted sweet. It was accompanied by the soft scent of fresh leather. The longer the man kissed him, the more distinct the tastes become.

_Honey._

_Apple._

And this warm, cosy feeling of summer.

He felt his tongue move to taste more of the man. _Dean…_

_Dean._

He willed his eyes to open, if only to catch a glimpse of the man he loved. What if it isn’t Dean? What if it isn’t that cheeky, intelligent man he fell in love with? What will he do then? Castiel huffed. That would only prove that he was really close to dying. That this was his brain’s way of saying farewell. Castiel’s eyes slowly cracked open.

There he was.

Soft hazel green eyes stared at him. It widened in surprise when the man realized he was awake. The two froze for a while, not knowing what to do. Castiel stared at him, not believing his eyes. He felt the corners of his eyes water. Was his mind be playing tricks on him?

“… So… you’re awake.”

Dean stared at him, an awkward look on his face.

_How cruel._

“I uh… I was uh driving past this place, and I uh… thought maybe I could come by and pay a visit or something.”

How cruel could his mind be? To come up with such a perfect rendition of Dean.

Cas lifted his frail arms, and caressed Dean with them. His trembling hand was too weak to hold onto him. Before he let go however, Dean wrapped his warm hands in his, holding it in place. Well, one thing’s for sure: his brain is really good in making things seem so **_real_**. It’s really realistic, how Dean’s body and face look so sickly pale and… skinny. He pressed his chapped lips onto Dean’s temple.

_I missed you._

Dean gave him a weak smile.

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

Castiel stared at him, confused. Why is imaginary Dean apologizing?

“I… I don’t know. You just… You—” Dean stammered. The Omega pointed at his body.

With his remaining strength, Cas looked down at his body. He widened his eyes at the sight before him. It was frightening, how much weight he had lost. He doesn’t have his well-toned body anymore. It was bones, and it was clear where his ribcage was. His skin had a sickly glow to it. He belatedly realized though he can move his arms now, he still can’t move his legs.

“Cas, I-I didn’t think it’d be this bad. I mean, I—”

Castiel’s heart was filled with warmth. He stared at the man before him fondly. “… N… ‘ult…”

The Omega twitched, his warm scent turning sour. Castiel licked his lips, hoping that this time his words will come out properly. He has to do something, or his mate will get even more upset.  The last thing he ever wants to do, is to upset Dean, imaginary or not. He should appreciate every chance he gets with the man he loves.

“N’t… y…” Castiel coughed hard. Dean quickly poured him a glass of water. After taking a few sips, he continued. “F’ult.”

He smiled at him warmly. Castiel stared longingly into the eyes of the man he wished he could spend the rest of his life with. It’s an impossible dream, one that he’ll carry to the grave. He didn’t realize he was crying until Dean was wiping his tears away. _If only I could turn back time_. He clung onto Dean’s shirt, letting his tears flow freely down his face.

“Cas, please don’t be like that.”

Castiel shook his head.  He buried his face into the plaid shirt Dean was wearing. It smelt so much like his Dean.

“Shh… It’s alright, Cas. I’m here.”

Cas felt warm hands cup his face. Dean pulled him into his arms. “I’m right here, Cas.”

Castiel closed his eyes, letting the soft scent from the Omega envelop him. He will take whatever his mind is giving him right now. He felt Dean’s hand slip under his shirt. Castiel felt it roam around his body, feeling him. He could feel a frown growing on his mate’s face.

“Cas, I got like… a flask filled with mushroom soup.” The man said, “Want some?”

Cas opened his eyes, and smiled. He nodded softly.

 

* * *

 

When Sam stepped into Castiel’s room, he became confused at how clear the air was. It was no longer filled with sorrowful scents. There was no more rotting or sour scents lingering around the room. In fact, it smells… oddly comforting. Sam went around the room, trying to figure out the root cause. It was impossible that it came from the housekeeper or the maids, because they all made it clear that they refuse to step into Castiel’s room.

The window was open.

Sam quickly searched through Cas’s belongings, only to find that it was all still there. The Omega stepped into the bathroom, noting that it was still wet from use. Wet towels hung from the rack above the bathtub. Even the hair dryer has been displaced, as it was no longer in the drawer it was in. He shook his head, wiping any form of thought forming in his mind. He quickly went to Cas to check on the frail man.

The bedsheets are new.

“… Sam?”

Sam jolted at the sound of his name. Castiel was slowly getting up all by himself. He managed to sit upright and stare at the Omega before him.

“Cas. Oh my god. Cas. Y—” Sam choked, “You can sit upright. You can—You can talk!”

“Yes… I can.” Cas nodded slowly. “But… I s…till can’t… move m…y legs.”

“This, this means so much.” Sam grabbed him by the arms. It could either mean Cas was going to die soon, or… _No, not possible_. He shook his head at the latter thought. Unable to hide the hopefulness in his voice, he asked, “Cas, when did you wake up?”

“I… d…on…don’t know.”

“Tell me, Cas,” Sam pressed on, “What happened?”

“I—”

“Don’t think about lying to me, Cas.”

Castiel’s face flushed under that accusation. “It… was a d…dream. I… dreamt… Dean.”

“What dream?” Sam leaned in closer, alerted by the smell of… mushroom soup in Cas’s breath.

“Dean… bathed me. Then we… cu…cuddled. He g-g…gave me… soup.” Cas was dying with embarrassment.

“You’re hiding something from me,” Sam narrowed his eyes. “Something else happened. Tell me.”

Cas’s pale face flushed bright red. As if it couldn’t be embarrassing enough. He shook his head, not wanting to tell him, lest the younger man become disgusted at him.

“Cas,” Sam snarled, warning clear in his voice. “ **Now**.”

Castiel gulped as he braced himself to speak. “I…in the dream, he… we… had soup…” Castiel looked down as if his hands suddenly became interesting. “… Job. He…” Castiel took a large breath, “I g-gave him a… a…” He closed his eyes. “Blowjob.”

 _Huh?_ Confused, Sam repeated. “Blowjob?”

“I… dreamt I co-couldn’t…” Castiel pointedly refused to look at him, “Get it up. Too weak, so…” He bit his lower lip. He cannot believe that he’s telling his dirty dream to Sam right now. “I… sucked him… off.” He pressed his hands onto his eyes, not wanting to see Sam’s face.

A long moment of silence stretched before them. Castiel was afraid that Sam would get upset at his dream. Well, it did result in him recovering, didn’t it? Yes, albeit it was a little too… intimate for Sam, it did the trick. His mind saved itself by constructing a near perfect replica of his mate. His body still aches but the pain has since dulled down. He can hear, talk, and even taste properly know. The only problem is his legs. He can’t walk but he can wiggle his toes, which is already an amazing feat.

When Cas finally had the guts to look at Sam, the young Omega had a look of rage on him. Negative, angry scents were pouring off him in waves. It made the Alpha twitch in discomfort. For a man who had just recovered his senses, it was too much for him to handle, making him dizzy and nauseous. He decided to breathe through his mouth, but stopped when he realized it wasn’t making a difference.

“Sam, are you… are you… alright?”

Sam glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. He took a deep breath, then said, “I’m fine.”

“… Sam?”

Sam didn’t answer him, opting instead to walk out the door, leaving a confused Castiel behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! :D This is my gift to all of you~ By the way, shout out to Shadow1290! You were the first to find out I was posting today. 
> 
> Alright so I said I had an announcement, a surprise to make in another chapter, did I not? Well, I'm here to announce that I got invited to join S.C.A.R, a fanfiction writing group. It specializes in dark, twisted fics. All works from the group contain trigger warnings such as rape, incest, violence, and gore. Open positions are available in the group right now. If you're interested, contact SinCorpsCommanderzero on skype. Zero is the name of our group leader, and he is a really understanding, kind person. If you don't want to write, you can join the group as a beta or a translator as well. It doesn't matter what fandom you're from, so don't worry. All our members come from different fandoms. You can even collaborate with them if you wish. 
> 
> The other announcement I wanted to make is that I'll be posting 2 new ABO destiel fics next year. They are all under the S.C.A.R tag, which means the works are relatively dark. The thing is, I'm planning on making the tag Readers Direct. It means people can comment on what they'd like to see, and I'd pick which comment I like best, then write out the next chap based on it. Of course, I will direct some chapters by myself. Hope to see some of you there! Thank you for the patience and for reading my fic! :D 
> 
> Be safe and happy holidays! <3 Until next time ^_^ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to ask me to update. I'm pretty lazy so it'd be great to receive some comments to motivate me to finish writing. Please don't be angry when you do so.


End file.
